Fools Gold
by Charls01
Summary: It's a working process but I've had few ideas to start with, looking at Dr Caroline Elliot her past, the present and the future. And then there is Kate...
1. Chapter 1

Hey thank you to everyone who read my previous story, I had this idea and thought I'd give it ago. I'd really like to see what you think, and whether I should continue with it.

So here it goes :)

Caroline downed her wine offering her hand which was holding the empty glass to her companion, "thirsty eh?" She giggled, "always" Caroline slurred a little. Caroline was to everyone around her a pillar of strength and control, everybody around her lived in awe of how she managed to have everything in order.

It was as if Dr Caroline Elliot had the magic formula for perfection, she was beautiful, intelligent, witty, caring, had a fantastic career she had worked from the bottom up to achieve. Proving you work hard enough for something you can obtain it, in a few short years of gaining her PGE in teaching biology. Caroline had travelled up the ladder from a newly graduated teacher to Head of Department in 2 years. Head of year a year after that, then Deputy Head after that, and finally within 8 years she had become Head Mistress of her first comprehensive school.

It hadn't taken her long to find her stride and had soon been head hunted for private headship positions, at the very top of the league tables. She had done this to the outside world with very little effort, whilst meeting and marrying her husband a professional writer. She had had two children who adored her and all whilst maintaining her headship juggling all the hours and pressures far too easily from the outside worlds perspectives. She had therefore created herself to be a formidable opponent and easily demanded respect from colleagues and students a like. She was in all a perfect example of what everyone else in life aims to achieve, a perfect balance of work and home creating a happy well rounded, well liked individual who excels.

But on the rare occasion that she was away from work ... away from home, she finally took a long needed breathe, she giggled uncontrollably on the sofa nearly spilling her wine. Caroline clenched her body as she shook with laughter as she watched Gillian's imitation of her mother, both bursting into laughter and weeping in amusement. Caroline had found her mothers new love life a little perturbing at first, but she had to admit she was happy for her mum that she was so happy.

But the best and most precious thing to come out of it was Gillian, she was the influence she had needed all her life. The opposite to Caroline in most ways, a screw up in Gillian's own definition, but the idea of being a screw up excited Caroline. Everything in her life was like a boring book everything so organized planned it lacked any excitement. But Gillian seemed to live in a different world and she was slowly introducing Caroline to the excitement and pleasure in doing the opposite of what people expected, of what you should do. It was enlightening and most of all she had found although they were so different in many ways they were also the same. Their deep friendship had only grown in the year that their parents had newly been reunited, but it had blossomed.

It felt like she had been submersed under water all this time and she had finally taken a deep breathe as she reached the surface, and now everything looked different.

She was 46 had achieved everything in life she had ever set herself too and somehow, it felt empty, something greatly unfulfilled and with Gillian she felt safe. Safe to expose her imperfections, embrace them and explore them and she was finally beginning to learn who she was. And secretly Caroline Elliot had to admit she liked not being perfect, she relished the idea of saying fuck it to peoples preconceptions of her, peoples judgements, societies expectations and listening to her wild side.

Even if it was only on the occasion she was with Gillian and under the influence of an insurmountable consumption of alcohol, before returning to the predictable reliable Caroline Elliot Once more.

"Gillan stop my sides are going to burst" she clenched her stomach harder trying to ease the pain now shooting across her chest. Gillian slumped on the sofa next to her drawing out a cigarette "you don't smoke" Caroline asked confused. Gillian rolled her shoulders "I used to, I found these hidden away forgot I had them, and I fancied one".

Caroline's eyes widened a little "but you don't smoke!" "well no not now but I do occasionally if I'm stressed or fancy one. I am 46 you know I can do what I like".

Caroline smiled "yep your right, hand me one" she smirked watching Gillian's challenging look "come on. Your not the only rebellious one I used to smoke at university I only stopped to try and make john stop but he never really did".

Gillian handed her one and the lighter as they sparked them up both taking a deep breathe "fancy a brandy?" Gillian offered. "Yep" Caroline nodded in her less than compos mentos state Gillian laughed "well now that your sufficiently drunk, want to tell me what's been on your mind recently".


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of a change of how the dynamics of this story will play out, just to shake things up a bit. Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading. xx

Caroline couldn't help the smile that so easily spread across her lips as the thought crossed her mind. "John is cheating on me" she blurted out , Gillian snapped round the drunken haze lifting in the light of the conversations turn "and your happy about that?". "No!" She couldn't help sound defensive aggressive "well your smiling Caroline", Caroline blushed "not about that, but I've got a new neighbor and she's lovely. She invited me for coffee and well I can talk to her. Like I talk to you, I told her about John she's only known me a few weeks but she knew something was wrong". She paused for thought "it's weird but I feel like I've known her forever, like I feel like I've know you for ever. We were talking and she's helped me through the initial stages of the implications Johns infidenlity have brought". Gillian turned to face her more intrigued "well she must be special if she's got you talking to her about anything but the weather", Caroline chuckled. "I'm not that frosty am I?" She watched Gillian seriously "well no, but you don't let your guard down easily".

Caroline nodded she knew what she meant, she had been stunned at her own behavior she thought back to their first meeting. The smile again growing on her lips, "so you've made a friend I'm glad Caroline. I mean I'm sure she's not as fun and entertaining as I am, but you can't hold that against the poor women. Not many can match my intelligent witty persona" Gillian offered watching Caroline crease into giggles again. "I'll try not to be offended you find that so funny, so anyway tell me about her, John".

Caroline shuffled "I dunno really she's just moved in to the cottage next door, I know she's divorced but I don't know any details. She's a teacher but she's new to the area I get the impression the divorce was not enjoyable and she needed a fresh start. She likes the same wine as me which in itself makes me like her straight away" she smirked watching Gillian's full attention on her.

"she is very articulate she makes me laugh, and we just started talking About life in general we got close. So I ended up telling her about John and we've had a few night with a bottle of wine trying to put the worlds to rights. I've not decided what to do about John, I haven't told him I know yet. Part of me thinks we have lived separate lives for so long we don't even feel married anyway, so what's the point in upsetting and up heaving the boys with a divorce. Maybe I could just muddle along as we have for the last 10 years, I can't say his affair hasn't hurt me but not as much as it should have me being his wife".

Caroline fiddled with the ring on her finger twisting it at war with her own thoughts, "The prick, so how did you find out?" Gillian took her hand in hers. " About a mouth ago he told me he had gone to his publishers but when I rang them to speak to him he wasn't there. I went into town to do some shopping, and saw his car parked outside the new flats, you know at the top of the hill where mum and dad looked at bungalows".

Gillian nodded having some idea where she meant, "it just so happened he came out of the flat and I saw them kissing. So well I did some digging and I think it's been going on for months there are a few hotel bills ect for when he said he was away writing, but he was still in driving distance of home. So it makes no sense for him to stay the night in a hotel and well he's just been more distant from me, but worse he seems to have a spring in his step.

Which I have to conclude is because he's getting some, because we haven't slept together in over 6 months and even then it wasn't anything to write home about". Gillian's face softened "oh Caroline why didn't you come and talk to me", Caroline shrugged "I know your busy and well we had tonight planned so I thought I'd wait to see you. Things between me and John have been over for a long time both muddling along trying to avoid the truth that we don't love each other anymore, that we are both unhappy. I don't talk about it with anyone it's easier to pretend to everyone else I'm fine".

Gillian pulled her in for a hug her sister slumping against her finally loosing the resolve of she wasn't bothered. The tears free falling seeping through Gillian's shirt "ill fucking kill him, the little weasel". Caroline laughed "that's... Well appealing.. but I don't think that will solve the problem, I'm going to see a lawyer on Wednesday with Kate to see where I stand legally with the house Ect... Before I do anything.

It's strange but I'm not really upset about him cheating, it's more that I've been trying so hard to pretend I'm fine with how things are. When actually I've been so unhappy for such a long time, and he's out there doing god knows what, and he really must be fine. He's obviously not crying himself to sleep at night, driving around for hours after work just to avoid going home and having to put a smile on. I resent him because he's happy and I'm bloody miserable!" She gasped for air as the sobs racked her body once again.

Gillian help her for a long time, before pulling her close, and lifting her chin "your an amazing woman Caroline. But everybody needs somebody in their corner I'm always here for you, I'm glad you have at least had Kate to talk to... It must have been awful.

Caroline's eyes met Gillian's, "Kate has been wonderful" the smile inadvertidly returned at the mention of her name, which Gillian couldn't help but notice. Not many people got close to Caroline Elliot but this woman had done more than that, she had obviously made a huge impact and won her trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, thank you for taking the time to read. Here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy xx

Caroline sleepily dragged herself into her car waving good bye to a Gillian, they had been up most of the night talking about John and what she would do now. It surprised her but she really did feel better when ever she spoke to Gillian about a problem, it was like some how she took all the stress out of it.

She laughed to herself as she turned the engine on how they had managed to stay onthe topic of sex last night, Gillian was no novice. And yet a serious conversation of infidenlity had lead to far too many drinks and a hysterical conversation of comparing lovers. Which had left them both rolling about in fits of giggles at johns lack of ability to please. Caroline found it refreshing to be so honest about things like that. She never thought it was appropriate to talk about her sex life and John in that respect but it had been quite refreshing as well as bloody funny. To hear Gillian's dangerous promiscuous adventures when it came to the opposite sex only made her wonder what she had truly been missing. She had always ejoyed sex well to the point where with a bit of a helping hand John had usually made her come. But she had never been excited by it enthralled by each and every touch. She had always resigned herself to the fact that sex was more enjoyable for men and the wife's role was to keep the husband happy, even as a teenager shed never fully enjoyed it. Well not like all her friends said they had and after Gillian's detailed description it had left her bewildered, could that be the reason why.

Caroline pulled her phone from her pocket, the smile again firmly placed across her lips. "Oh hi Kate, how are you?", "yes I'm good I was just wondering as it's been a few days if you fancied popping over for some dinner tonight. If your not busy and the boys don't mind obviously". "That sounds lovely I'm just heading back from Gillian's now, so shall I pop round when I get back". "That sounds fine with me" Caroline could hear the mirrored smile in her response, "ok well I'll see you in a bit". Caroline hung up and Rubbed her head before putting the car into drive and heading home, she had been so tired before but now she found she was eager to get home. Or if she was totally honest with herself which she wasn't sure she was ready for ... She was eager to get home to see Kate.

As she pulled up on the drive she saw John looking through the window, she slumped her bag on the hall chair and made her way into the living room. "Hi boys" she called it wasn't really John she was talking to but he smiled "hi, how was Gillian's?" He asked. It was weird but it was small things like this that made her feel unsettled he had spent so many years not at all interested in her life, now it felt like he was trying too hard.

"yeah good and I'm going over to Kate's tonight for dinner, if you and I boys are ok with it" she turned to her youngest. "Yeah I don't mind dad said we could have a takeaway tonight" she nodded "where is William?" Lawerence sniggered "he's got his nose in a book, has done all day".

"Hey enough of that just because your brother enjoys reading it's nothing to laugh at"Lawrence looked sufficiently apologetic, so she retreated upstairs.

Caroline knocked lightly on his door "William" she pushed it open gently to find her son submerged in a book at his desk, "hi darling you ok". He turned to face her "yeah fine just you know lawerence and dad they were being too loud for me to concentrate".

she sat on the bed "as long as your ok" it was a mothers intuition but something just didn't sit right, but she trusted her very sensitive caring son. If it was something he wanted to discuss he would, he never had secrets from her, he was definitely more like her and lawerence like John.

"Kate has invited me over for dinner if you don't mind,me going out again", he smiled at his mother he had noticed how much time she was spending over at the cottage and he was pleased she had something other than work to focus on. "No it's fine I was going to take Daisy out for dinner, so I won't be in anyway". Caroline smiled "ok as long as your sure your ok" he laughed "yes mum, I'm fine. I promise".

"Right well I'll see you later then" she closed his door and sighed she really hoped he was fine. She ran a brush through her hair and changed her jeans for some comfy leggings before heading over the back garden to Kate's back door.

she opened it and called inside "Kate it's only me", she smiled as Kate appeared "hello you" she pulled Caroline into a hug "you look worn out". "Is that a polite way to say I look bloody awful" she chuckled, "no not at all you always look stunning", she saw Kate blush "but you sounded tired on the phone". "It was a late one I was up chatting to Gillian about the useless bastard I call my husband", Kate smiled sympathetically "the boys ok?".

Caroline loved how this women really did seem to care she always knew what was worrying her. "Lawerence is fine him and John have always been as thick as thieves but I get the feeling something is bothering William.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate offered "do you mind, I'd love to just chill out with you if that's ok Im fed up of my drama for one day".

Kate paused and turned to face the kitchen wall behind her, "So do you like the new colour, I decided to go for pale green. I think I like it but not hundred percent now it's up" she babbled on handing Caroline a glass of her favorite wine.

Caroline attempted to concel the smile that followed as she watched Kate change the subject as she had asked her too. "I like it, it's very you and makes the room feel warm. You have been busy ... Kate cocked her head "too much free time on my hands. I really need to sort out a job" she sighed. "oh I was meaning to talk to you about that the languages teacher Mrs Dales is going on maternity leave in about a months time. I still haven't even looked into covering her, and well if your interested you could take the post. Obviously it would be a year definitely and then if she decides to come back I'm sure we could find a place for you full time".

kate took in what she had just said, Caroline watching her closely "I mean only of you were interested of course no pressure at all of it would be weird or anything".

"Caroline stop rambling I think it's a great idea. But I've never worked in a private school before, would I...um fit in". Caroline laughed "of course you would and what you have told me you have all the needed experience so I don't see a problem. And well I am the boss so it has some perks to being my friend, shall I look into the logistics for you?"

Kate smile communicating her jubilation at the prospect "that would be wonderful Caroline".

"So sofa?" Kate questioned as she led the way into the living room. Caroline couldn't help notice their closeness, how they always sat on the same sofa with their feet tucked up rather than separately. It was nice she couldn't remember the last time she had done that with John, she reprimanded herself. She really must start avoiding comparing everything with John, she was well versed in the fact he was pretty much a total failure at everything.

"I've recorded the bake off, I know you like it and wouldn't have time to have watched it. Thought we could watch it together" Kate said sweetly.

"oh fab, that's very kind of you. I was wondering when I'd get a chance to watch it", Kate pressed play on the recording and they sank back into the sofa.

Caroline couldn't help let her gaze linger on the woman next to her, she really was wonderful She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A small update for you guys as I seem to have enough spare time to update at the moment, so I'll make the most of it.

let me know what you think :)

Caroline poured the last of the wine "thank you for tonight Kate this has been lovely, is it awful that I'm dreading going home". Kate shook her head "no I can understand, it must be difficult at your house. But it's the summer break next week maybe, we could go away or something". Caroline cocked her head the butterflies erupting in her stomach at the simple idea. "Umm sounds wonderful" she muttered before looking up to see Kate's amused face watching her, "well have a think then I was planning on going to scotland to see my mum, maybe we could go there pop in and have lunch then do whatever. I mean no pressure it's just an idea" she babbled before returning to Caroline's warm smile. "Yes let me check the diary but sounds perfect, perhaps we could even go skiing" she suggested timidly "ooo yes I love to ski, I haven't been in years mind you".

The wine was finally all gone and Caroline tried to push the feeling that was rising in her stomach down, she berated herself it was just because she had to go home. Not because she was dreading being apart from Kate she told herself.

"Caroline is everything ok, you've been somewhere else half the night" Kate stroked her arm kindly "umm what um yes sorry" Caroline sputtered. "it's just something Gillian said it's made me think, that's all". "Well I know we said we weren't going to talk about important stuff, but if you want to we can" Kate smiled gently.

"Kate I think Im confused everything I'm feeling is all mixed up and I don't know whether it's to do with John or if it's just timing or if it's just inevitable. I don't know what to do I don't know... " she shook her head.

Kate moved closer on the sofa "slow down ... What is because of john or not?" She watched Caroline shuffle a little uncomfortably. "I'm scared incase I get it wrong" she looked up at those dark brown eyes, so sensitive so caring so beautiful. She had never really had friends was she feeling this way because Kate was kind to her, or was it the other thing. The thing she had buried for an eternity denied so ferociously, what if she was wrong what if it ruined everything. She could feel Kate's breathe upon her cheek, the amazing feeling of her thigh against her knee, "tell me Caroline" she whispered.

Kate felt the goosebumps erupt over her skin she ran her tongue across her lips to moisten them, her mouth dry her body tense. Caroline's eyes mirrored the movement of her lips "I... I... Can't" Caroline whispered "yes you can you might be surprised".

kate moved an inch closer she could see the confusion turn to desire the longing, "it's not the right time it's not me" she sighed as Kate stilled. "what if I told you I thought I knew what it was" she spoke softly.

Caroline's eyes met her wide in surprise she couldn't really know could she, if she did she didn't seem appalled at the idea. Her mind swirling of all the ifs the buts the whys the howS, before she pulled away and sat up straight. "Forget it I'm being silly" Caroline muttered a fake laugh emitted from her rosy lips, she turned to face the clock "god is that the time, I should be getting home. Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" The words left her mouth before having time to register them "ooh yes definitely" Kate's husky voice replied. Caroline paused she had heard something in her voice was it want, desire or just enjoyment at the suggestion. Her chest became tighter she needed to leave, she needed some space before she said something she shouldn't. Her head felt fuzzy but then the recollection that they had drank 3 bottles of wine between them, she'd have a hangover tomorrow for sure. "Ok well I'll ring you tomorrow" Caroline suggested and stood "I'll walk you to the end of the garden" Kate suggested standing too.

Caroline pulled on her coat followed by Kate who walked her to the end of the garden "I really end to put a light out here, make it easier for you to pop over". Caroline couldn't help the smile that absorbed her at the idea of the need for a light because of their frequent lunches, dinners. "Caroline mind the step" Kate called too late as Caroline learched forward loosing her footing, Kate grabbing her and rescuing her at the last minute.

Their faces close their eyes connected, their bodies pressed together, without thinking Kate leant closer tilting her head slightly "well that was a close one, ok an outside light is a must" she giggled. "Good save" Caroline chuckled sliding a leg over the wall followed by the other, Kate leant in and kissed Caroline's cheek, "thank you for tonight". Her soft lips pressed against Caroline's cheek but in the dark she miss judged it slightly catching the very edge of her mouth. "Sorry" she pulled apart embarrassed "don't worry" Caroline smiled " right well night, see you tomorrow" Caroline called as she headed up her garden path. Caroline reached the house and leant against her back wall her breathe raged her body tingling, she composed herself and headed inside.

Now to say she was a little more than confused was an understatement.

Caroline opened the back door tripping over the mat "nice time" John called from the sofa where he was on his laptop. "Yes thank you" she slurred as she edged to the fridge grabbing the half opened bottle of wine. "Do you think you need any more Caroline you seem rather drunk", Caroline swirled round to face him "yes I do not that I give a flying fuck what your opinion might be" She kicked her shoes off and half crawled up stairs.

John sat in shock not entirely sure what he had done, he had thought he had been nice about it, but nothing ever did please Caroline.. "Bloody impossible woman" he grumbled. Reaching her bedroom door she opened it falling to sit behind it, the tears now rolling down her face. God why was everything such a mess, she hated this feeling of being so out of control and she just wanted to slap him every time he opened his mouth. She knew one thing she couldnt keep pretending for much longer before she had a meltdown, he would have to go!

kate kicked herself what a prize idiot, yes it was accidental but she had most probably been flirty most the night. Yes she was drunk but not so much so she hadn't noticed she had been rather suggestive Half the night. Yes she had thought Caroline might have been hinting at it, but she didn't look overly thrilled when you kissed her Kate, she yelled at herself.

She's married for fuck sake shes straight, she took a breathe yes I was married and no I'm not straight but that doesn't mean Caroline isn't.

Great made a new friend and possibly got a job and could have blown it all in one night, fab work That's impressive even for me. She sighed heavily well there wasn't much she could do now, she would have to wait until tomorrow and see where the dust had settled.

Kate poured herself a brandy before bed as she climbed in she knew she wasn't likely to sleep well, all she could think about was Caroline. What if she had lost her friendship... yes they were both drunk, they could laugh it off forget about it. But the worst thing of all there was no point denying it now after that half kiss, just being that close she knew she wanted Caroline and well in truth she thought the woman was bloody magnificent.


	5. Chapter 5

I have to say I'm surprised I've found the time to write another chapter, but I'm really enjoying writing this so I've found some time to squeeze it in.

Thank you for all your comments they make my day, especially when you all write such lovely comments. This is especially for JamDownRockers for all the lovely comments, praise and encouragement, your very kind and always make me smile with your reviews so thank you.

Caroline hadn't been sure how to respond the next day did she talk to Kate about last night, or would that just cause embarrassment. Maybe it was just best to pretend she hadn't remembered it and carry on as normal if that was possible.

It was mid afternoon buy the time she had managed to sit down and take five minutes and she was right she did have a hangover. Which was only exbasibated by the mess she had come down to this morning after leaving John in charge of the boys for two nights in a row.

She sat down with her mug of coffee in the lounge , enjoying the peace and quiet the boys had gone for some lunch after Lawrence's rugby match. She smiled as she slipped her ringing phone from her pocket, seeing Gillian's name flash across the screen.

"Hi Gillian, you ok I wondered how long it would be before you checked up on me" she said playfully. "Well I think I've done very well I wanted to ring you this morning. So how were things when you got home last night?" She paused waiting for an answer, "yes fine I think I don't really know I was out last night and they left early this morning so I haven't seen them much to be honest".

"Out last night, where were you? You dirty stop out" she chuckled "no.." Caroline laughed "I was over at Kate's". "Oh were you now?" She joked "why do you say it like that" Caroline said a little more defensive than intended. "I didn't mean.. It's just it's nice you've made such a good friend, I didn't mean to imply" Gillian finished a little tentatively.

"No it's fine honestly I don't mean to be so snappy, I'm more than a little bit hang over after a whole weekend of being half cut. I feel like I've been hit over the head with a sledge hammer, I'm getting to old for this" She sighed. "Don't say that Caroline, because that would mean I'm too told and that's most definitely not true. I still look in the mirror and wonder why an older version of me is staring back at me when I feel 26 still".

"26 your lucky I most definitely am feeling my age at the moment", "Caroline" a pause "is everything ok besides the obvious". "Yep why?" Caroline guarded uncommitted in her answer "well you just sound a bit low".

"I'm ok I'm just a bit all over the place at the moment, I'm honest fine you don't need to worry about me". "Ok well of your sure. Well I will ring you tomorrow ok. Put your feet up chill out the weekend is nearly over don't waste it".

"ooo don't remind me... I will thanks Gillian" She hung up sinking into the back of her chair. She heard a faint knocking on the door in the kitchen, for a moment she hesitated she knew it would be Kate. She hadn't decided how to react to last night yet, but she knew ignoring her wasn't the right answer so she headed to the back door.

"Hi Kate, is your head as bad as mine to day?" she groaned yes casual was the way to play it , it was an accident a mistake. She was sure Kate was embarrassed by it no need to bring it up," yes I actually couldn't move this morning".

"why does alcohol have to have side affects if only you could wake up and feel refreshed like you'd slept for a week, rather than you feel lIke you've been hit by a truck and look like it too". Caroline couldn't help but laugh "you don't look like that, you look very pretty today" the words meant but not meant to have been said aLoud. Shit why did you say that, "fancy a coffee" Caroline suggested quickly, Kate nodded "love one".

Caroline poured the coffee reaching for the spoon on the side as Kate reached for it too, their finger tips meeting like a lightening bolt. Their eyes connected communicating each other's thoughts, as Kate moved in a little. Caroline wetting her lips with her tongue her mind dizzy with the idea of what might come next, then over ridden by fear.

Kate's gentle touch stroking her hand bringing her gaze back to rest intently on the beautiful woman in front of her. She paused deliberating in what should come next, when the front door was thrown wide open.

"Mum were back" Lawrence called Caroline couldn't help but jump back from Kate petrified someone may be able to read her thoughts, she saw the brief glimpse of regret in Kate's face from her actions. "Hi love, good match?" "Yeah we won, hi Kate" he made his way casually to the fridge." Have you not just eaten?" He shrugged "I'm a growing boy as you keep telling me" he smirked cheekily. "Don't you use me against myself Lawrence Elliot" she called a smile played on her lips, as William came in "hi mum, Kate" he poured himself a coffee "i need to go finish my essay" and he was gone.

"oh I didn't realize you were here" John quibbled as he strolled into the kitchen, "yes she just nipped in for a coffee" she smiled at her husband. "Right well I need to go and pack I've been called away to a writers seminar in Birmingham, I'm going to have to leave tonight annoyingly. So I'm afraid I'll be a way 2 nights, not that I bloody want to go all that way, but I need to get my work out there" he moaned.

Carolines gaze turned to Kate "he's convincing isn't he" she groaned the pain obvious in her voice, as she watched Kate's sympathetic expression. "He doesn't know what he's missing. Who would give you up? he must be mad" she smiled her warm smile penetrating Caroline's very centre. They grew closer "want to stay for tea as it's just me and the boys" she asked, Kate nodded "well I need to nip home do a few bits give me a text in a bit ok" she smiled Leaving her half drank coffee.

Caroline watched her nip out of the back door and she was gone again, the ache returned she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Deciding she must be hungry she made herself some toast and settled on the sofa, she could hear John rustling about and she felt very little About it. It was worse knowing and watching him lie to her she had to admit that, but she also recognized shed much rather spend the night with Kate than him.

She had hardly been in her own house since she had found out, it was too hard to be around him with all the lies and pretending. So she had made it her mission to keep busy with work, Kate and Gillian and of course the boys leaving no time for him, or herself for that matter.

She closed her eyes her head still pounding and finally fell asleep snuggled on the sofa wrapped in a blanket peacefully, totally exhausted by life.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the amazingly kind reviews, I'm so pleased you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm am writing. Here I'd a quick update for you, so enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Caroline ran her hands through her hair as she stood pacing in the kitchen, Gillian was due any minute. It had been a long day at work with budgets and disciplining students, and she was more than ready to forget the day and right it off completely. Had it not been for that brief moment this afternoon when Kate had come to drop some grade predictions off, their eyes locked in combat both daring the other to close the gap which neither did. Silently taking each other in, the warm smiles exchanged and light banter spoken before departing, which had made her day.

Caroline hadn't been sleeping well even more so after having dinner with Kate last night, feeling how close she was, she could smell her Devine scent. It had driven her senses to a state of real arousal which had taken over her consciousness And subconscious. It surprised her but scared her mostly she had always been a little bit conflicted, she had friends who had come out as lesbians at university or those who she always placed as greedy liking men and women.

She had always put herself in the straight but curious category, she had always looked at other women remarking on how striking they were. But she had never so much as had a fumble with a girl yes she had kissed a few of her girl friends when under the influence, but that hardly counted. She had struggled with her male counter parts and had little experience, until she had settled for John. It had been a decision to make life easier, it had been expected get married have children and so she had conformed, rather than challenge it. Caroline had done her best to ignore the intense feeling in the pit of her stomach then, but now it was there once again more powerful.

Her denial running out of steam the more time she spent with Kate the more she wanted to touch, caress get lost in those deep brown eyes that engulfed her. She ran her hand through her hair once more, she had been relieved when Gillian had rung to say she was dropping a ram off near by, and could pop in for an hour before heading back.

Caroline needed to confide in somebody and her mother wasn't the right person she was so conflicted it pained her. Her brain screamed at her, be sensible for Christ sake she was 46 she couldn't suddenly shack up with a women, decide she liked women like that.

She didn't find Kate attractive it was just she enjoyed her companionship, and Kate's caring and thoughtful nature that was all. But her body betrayed her making her heart rate rise, her breathe quicken her cheeks flush at the mere thought of her. The urgent need to touch, kiss, caress and the heat and wetness that pooled between her thighs when their proximity increased.

The dull ache that only grew with each time she had spent time with Kate and ignored her body, she was a scientist for god sake she knew about biology. She heard her body she knew what all this meant in a chemical and scientific sense. But in an emotional sense it was entirely different, and she had to admit she was petrified to admit it, even to herself inside her head she couldn't commit to how she felt.

The lack of sleep hadn't helped she hadn't slept since that night of the accidental kiss, she had seen Kate yesterday and they had enjoyed each other's company. But every so often she would catch Kate's eyes and a small smile, and wonder if she felt the same magnetic pull she did. Whether Kate was internally having the same battles or if, or if she was completely wrong. Either way it had been exhausting to pretend to deny what she was thinking, ignoring Kate's kind friendly gestures and touches.

Caroline had awoken in a hot sweaty mess last night, she had been glad John had been away. She was a mess no other way to describe it, she needed some sense talking into her, to reassure her. That she hadn't swapped sides and decided she liked the female sex in that way, that she was labeling feelings she had incorrectly.

That she had been deprived of sex for so long that had been the reason she had awoken, hot drenched in sweat after a dream of Kate ravishing her to an inch of her life.

It was a physical need not emotional that lead to her hand dipping under the sheets, delicately parting her nether lips. As she rubbed over her slick centre gliding over her enflamed clit, desperate for pressure as she rubbed gently at first. Her eyes tight shut taking in the sheer pleasure it created Her mind alight with images of her.

Caroline's head rolling into the pillow her toes curling Until her need increased, her desire for release instructive as she became more forceful. Arching her back thrusting her hips, before dipping her own fingers into her wet warm opening. Her legs spread wide her pelvis dipped as she bucked against her own fingers desperately, violently as Kate's face flooded her brain sending her over the edge ..hard.

A soft warm satisfied haze descended over her and she had finally slept a little, awaking even more confused this morning. Dreading going to school and seeing her but also desperate to see her face feel her gentle touches as they walked and talked.

She was at a crossroads in acceptance and she needed guidance, she had never felt so ill equipped for an experience in her life. She was Caroline Elliot unflappable, always calm and prepared, sensible organized and very few things had ever thrown her off kilter.

But Kate Mckenzie was one of those things and she needed Gillian, she paced a little quicker straightening coasters and photo fames on her journey. Until finally the door bell rang, she flung it open and threw herself into Gillian's arms holding her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again for all your lovely comments, they make my day. A small updates for you :)

"Caroline what's the matter is it John?" Gillian asked smoothing Caroline's hair from her eyes, "no yes... I don't know... I don't know anything anymore" Caroline sighed. Gillian held her tightly "come on let's get you inside". They sat the kitchen table hot cups in hands "come on tell me Caroline. You can talk to me about anything you know that" Gillian watched Caroline battle with whatever was bothering her and not wanting to voice it aloud.

"I think I'm falling for someone" Gillian's mouth open wide "what when, who?" As the words left her mouth comprehension spread over her face. Her hand reaching out to touch Caroline's hand "is it kate?" Her eyes met Caroline's watery blue eyes still as piercing as ever. Caroline looked up "what?, why? How did you know?" Her words stunted reserved as she watched a smile play on Gillian's lips.

"Come on Caroline" , Caroline shrugged her shoulders "what" her eyes dipping refusing to meet the woman's across the table. "Caroline I sort of had an inkling when we spoke the other day, I knew something other than John was on your mind and you were holding back. The way you speak about her, the way just her names makes your face light up, I thought maybe there was something more to it".

Caroline looked up "how would you feel if it was Kate?" The words freingtened her face appalled almost at her own revelation. Gillian squeezed her hand "well if it's what you want and she makes you happy what's the problem".

" what might people think of me" Caroline whispered, "nodoby will care Caroline and even if they did why the hell should that stop you being happy. So have you told her, how does she feel?" Caroline met her eyes "no I haven't.. I don't know. I don't know what I even feel really and if I feel something wether I could risk being vulnerable with someone else. I mean it would be hard enough if it was a man but Kates... Well Kate and I have to think about the boys, my mum and work. I'm scared I so want to take a leap of faith but at the same time I'm petrified, but the feelings are getting harder to ignore, I don't know what to do".

Caroline burst into sobs Gillian moving round to pull her into a hug "well you know what I'd do" she laughed and she heard a gurggled laugh from Caroline, "you'd just do it anyway". "Too bloody right I would life's crap 99% of the time, if something makes it bearable every day you have to grab it with both hands. I mean you are a free agent in theory so that makes it less complicated, first thing you need to do is have it out with John and chuck him out. If Kate's what you want then first you need to accept John and you have no future. Give yourself some head space to see how you feel before you confuse things with anything else, don't you think?.

Caroline nodded looking up at Gillian "how come you always have the answers?" Gillian laughed " I don't I just watch a lot of Jeremy Kyle" she laughed watching a smile spread across her sisters face.

Caroline stood up "right, your right", Gillian smiled "where are you going ...to song her face off" Caroline stopped looking a little horrified. "Nope, your going to help me pack up some of his things. So when he gets back tonight he doesn't need to come in".

Gillian nodded "Where is he? With her? " she asked gently, watching Caroline's saddened face nod at her ,"he told me he had a meeting thing but I know that's not true. I've just been unsure what to do until I knew how I really felt, and your right I can't know what I feel about Kate until I'm free of him.

Gillian stood up "right where are the bin bags?" she smirked I'm sorry it's come to this Caroline but, is it awful to say I'll quite enjoy help you bag up his stuff the lying bastard". Caroline smirked "I love you Gillian, I wish we had grown up together. I always hated being an only child it was so isolating".

Gillian smiled "I know but everything happens for a reason and we have each other now and nothing can take that away, so you could look at this positively. John being a philandering wanker has given you the balls to take hold of your life, and start living it for you.

Right well how do you feel about me staying tonight, I'll ring Raff get him to do the farm. Caroline nodded "are you sure?" "Yep, now I think one of these is in need" she laughed grabbing the bin bags and a bottle of red wine from the side board. "Ha ha... You are priceless you know that" Caroline laughed "so your not bothered by me liking a women like that?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Why would I, it makes no difference, so tell me is she hot, I bet she is your taste in women has got to be better than in men" she laughed. "Oi" Caroline poked her as they headed up stairs, the bedroom door now shut the music blaring wine flowing and Caroline had to admit she felt freer than she had in years. Like a light had been switched on and she was finally no longer stumbling in the dark, but could see clearly what she wanted.

Caroline and Gillian were feeling the effects of the merlot and Caroline couldn't help but fall onto the bed in fits of laughter. She knew the boys would be out for another half an hour and she would need to speak to them, but for the moment she felt free. She held her stomach laughing at Gillian's dance moves "you could be on strictly" she giggled.

Caroline no and Gillian didn't see the bedroom door open "you look like your having fun, what are you doing. Hi Gillian" John smiled.

"Dont hi Gillian me" her voice angry he looked to both women confused "Whats hoping on Caroline?" The worry evident upon his face. "Nothing much I'm just packing your shit up, and you can take it back to hers, seeing as you've been there so much the last few months.

Caroline noticed Johns expression become serious "what are you talking about Caroline?" His voice soft deceiving. Caroline turned to Gillian "did he just ask me that?" Gillian remained quiet..."what's going on John is I havent been I love with you for a long time but I have done my best, been a good mother a good wife. Then I find that your shagging some tart behind my back, so you have set me Free I'm leaving you".

She threw a bin bag at him "off you go back to her then, your not wanted or needed here anymore" she shouted. "Caroline I um I haven't got a clue" she stepped forward her face turning red "Dont you dare lie to my face again, I've seen you with her I've spoken to your publishers when you have told me your away with work. I've seen your credit card bill, so don't you dare lie to me, your pathetic you couldn't even tell me. Well she is welcome to you because I'm done with you, so take your stuff and get the fuck out of my house" She thundered.

He looked to Gillian for support and found none, "this is my house too Caroline" he shouted back his voice cracking. "We will see what a court says then because there is no way they will throw the children out of the family home, and I wasn't the one who walked out on them" Caroline shouted in his face.

"Caroline it was a mistake I haven't walked out on you and the boys, it meant nothing" he spluttered "ENOUGH JOHN, I've had enough I'm done. Now get out!" She threw another bag at him he couldn't remember ever seeing her this angry...EVER.

"I'll give you some head space tonight and we can talk tomorrow" he suggested "no point I won't change my mind, so i suggest you go back to your bimbo you've made your bed and now you can lie in it". "What about the boys" he stuttered "the boys? You didn't care about them when you were lying to us all, betraying us all and me... I will speak to the boys. ..Now GO!.

He knew he couldn't win this battle tonight and took the two bags and slammed the front door behind him. Caroline collapsed on the bed "Are you Ok Caroline?", Caroline nodded there was a call up the stairs. Gillian looked at Caroline "who's that? The boys?" She asked the weak smile and a shake of the head from Caroline gave her an idea. Caroline knew who it was, as Kate poked her head in the door. "Sorry Caroline I just saw John outside I just wanted to check you were ok" she called pushing the door open.


	8. Chapter 8

A small update :) sorry been busy the last few days so haven't had a chance to post. Thank you all for kind comments, I promise the suspense will not last much longer.

The first thing Gillian noticed was how it was almost instantaneous as if the air had been sucked from the room as their eyes met. She felt as if she was imposing a private moment as Kate rushed to Caroline's side, and slipped her arm around her waist. "It's ok I'm here" she whispered soothingly as Caroline finally calmed and wiping her face sat up straight, "I'm ok now, thank you". Her eyes meeting Gillian's conveying her support had been greatly needed, she turned to Kate. "This is Gillian she is my step sister, do your remember I told you about her, Kate smiled it's lovely to finally put a face to the name I've heard a lot about you". Kate smiled as Gillian surveyed her "and you must be Kate, like wise I have heard an awful lot about you it's nice to meet the one who has been looking after my Caroline".

Caroline watched the two women the two most loving and passionate women she had ever had the fortune to meet, and couldn't help but smile as they chatted comfortably together.

Caroline stood taking charge of herself once more, "right the boys will be back any minute I need to straighten myself out. I'm going to have to try an explain and then manage the backlash" she grimaced, Kate smiling reassuringly at her. "Well I can see you two ladies have it under control, so give me a ring if you need me Caroline". Kate smiled deciding to take her leave before intruding on a family moment, which she was sure would be difficult enough with out a strange neighbour loitering about.

An instinctive cry ripping from her throat before her conscious could contain it "No Kate stay!" she bowed her head shyly "please stay". Kate smiled "if you want me too of course I will, is Gillian not staying with you?", Gillian smiled. Caroline pulling Gillian into a hug "you will sTay with me too, I'm going to need your help with the boys. I'm so fed up of being alone, id really like the company. If it's still ok that is , if you can't thats ok too I don't want you too feel..."Caroline stuttered. "Caroline breathe, I will stay I want to be here for you and the boys, and I've drank too much to drive now anyway".

It wasn't long before the front door slammed shut as the boys piled in the front door, "hi boys how was rugby practice Lawerence?" she attempted to sound casual. "we lost, where's dad?" She felt Williams eyes on her, she knew he had picked up on the tension the last few months even if her youngest son was oblivious.

"Lawerence, William I need you to sit down", Caroline started as Kate and Gillian came down the stairs behind Caroline, "Auntie Gillian" lawerence squealed throwing himself in for a hug. "I didn't know you were here, why are you here?" He drew back "Hi Kate " So what do you need to talk to us about, are we having a party?" Lawrence smirked.

William gave Gillian a hug and settled at the table next Lawrence, as Gillian and Kate moved into the living room to give them some space.

"why's Gillian here, what's going on, where's dad?" Lawerence bombarded her with questions, whilst Williams hand slipped over his mothers "have you been crying mum. Tell us, we can handle it, what's happening... Is it dad?".

His grown up tone almost mislead her into thinking he was all grown before she lay her eyes upon, his young freckled face and realized how much growing he still had to do.

She fidgeted in her seat "yes I need to talk to you both and I don't know how your going to take the news. I've not had much time to process it all myself" she took a deep breathe Steading her nerve.

"There is no easy way to explain, you know me and your dad love you very much" she watched as they both nodded, "well it will not affect how we love you but me and your dad have been having some problems for a while now".

"We've noticed you haven't been very happy mum" Lawrence looked sympathetically at her "is that why you have been going out a lot?" William suggested as Caroline nodded.

"I found out your dad has been having an affair, for some time and I can't keep going on like this. I have been so unhappy trying to make it work for our family but your dad, he doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him so it's time we moved on from this stage of our lives, I've asked him to move out. Which he has, we still love you that will never change but Dad will not be living here anymore".

She sat very still wishing them to speak before Lawrence stood up "can I be excused now" he asked. "Lawrence do you not want to talk about this?" She asked the worried expression covering her face " what's to talk about dad and you don't love each other, dads a liar and got some bit on the side and everything in my world is about to be turned upside down. So no mum I don't really want to talk about it now, ok!" His voice cracking as he fought the tears, as he ran upstairs a loud thud echoing as he slammed the door.

William wrapped his arms around his mother "it will be ok mum, anyone could tell you've been unhappy for a longtime. Nobody can say you didn't try to make it work. I'm sorry that dad has done that to you, it's despicable maybe you two separating is for the best. You deserve to be happy. He kissed her cheek "when did you get so grown up" she whispered as she hugged him tight, "I don't know, biology is enviable" he smirked.

"I'll go talk to Lawrence, are Gillian and Kate staying for dinner?", Caroline smiled "I think so, is that ok?". "Of course you need people to talk to too", and he too disappeared upstairs without a slamming door.

"well I guess one child being understanding is a bonus, it was never going to be easy for them to accept. Especially as John didn't seem willing to leave, so I'll imagine he will stir things with the boys, make them emotionally responsible To pressure me. But he chose to cheat not me, so he's made my difficult decision much easier.

She slumped onto the sofa as Kate and Gillian sat beside her, "I've ordered some pizzas, they will be an hour or so. Give everyone time to think and then we will try get the boys down here" Gillian suggested. "Good idea I'm exhausted, I don't think I've eaten all day", she snuggled into Kate for comfort which hadn't gone unnoticed by either woman next to her. Kate was a little unsure how to read it, she assumed it must be because of the awful day she had endured. It was unlikely to be anything else Gillian was here too, they were both there for support that was all. The last thing she should be thinking about was how soon was too soon to see if her beautiful neighbor might possibly like her like her...

Gillian returned to the living room holding three glasses of wine, Gillian smirked as she saw Caroline fast asleep upon Kate's shoulder. "Should we wake her? Gillian asked, Kate smiled "maybe give her until the pizzas arrive, she must be emotionally drained.

Gillian nodded in agreement settling opposite Kate, "so Kate it's so nice you and Caroline have become friends. That in itself is an achievement with Caroline, she's very guarded thinks she's weak if she relys on others." Gillian smiled at Kate she couldn't help notice how kind her eyes looked, "Yes I know she was a bit stand offish the first few times we met. I caught her at a weak moment with all the stress with John, and after the walls caved I was lucky enough she trusted me to keep them down. I think shes wonderful, so kind, intelligent and funny we have lots of fun together, but also shes amazing to talk to. I've not had the easiest last year or so either, so we make a right pair but it's lovely to have an amazing friend". Kate's eyes traveling down to Caroline's sleeping face as Kate pulled a stray strand to sit behind her ear, then noticing Gillian watching flushed a deep pink and shuffled slightly. "So what's your story Gillian? You and Caroline seem close she talks about you a lot".


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone who is taking the time to read this and comment. Here is another update for you all I hope it doesn't disappoint :)

It had been a week since the night she had taken the plunge and asked John to leave, but she had yet to muster up the courage to decide and take what she now wanted from life.

She had spent almost every evening on the phone with Gillian, who although made her giggle at her determination and rather inappropriate suggestion. She seemed content in encouraging her to take a leap of faith with Kate. Caroline had been highly embarrassed that night, as she had awoken with both women talking over her sleepy body. She hadn't known what they had spoken about but they seemed to get on so well, like old friends it was reassuring and disconcerting all in the same time. She had hardly had a chance to see Kate alone, she had been working late most evenings making up for her non focused mind during the days. She also had to confess the boys had tended to be out after school for clubs or at friends, and the thought of going home to an empty house filled her with dread.

Caroline knew Kate was around and would happily keep her company but, she had a better idea of how Kate felt, well she thought she did and she really didn't want to mess her around. Kate was such a kind caring person Caroline knew she felt slightly pushed out since the night John had left. Caroline had made her excuses of being busy focussing on the boys. Truth was she wasn't sure she would make a responsible decision left alone with Kate, she made her senses loose control. It was strange but now John had officially left it was as if something inside her had changed. Everything that had held her back from Kate before was no longer so strong, and she was petrified Of herself.

Caroline filled the last of the paper work looking at her watch it was 7.30, she leaned back against the chair in her study. William wouldn't be home from his part time job until past 11, Lawrence was away for the night so "another night alone" she grumbled to herself.

Feeling a little shiver run down her spin as she felt her proximity "it doesn't have to be Caroline". Caroline turned to see a tentatively smiling Kate facing her, "Kate I" she lost her cool. She couldn't help but let her eyes dip down to note Kate's hair skimming across her shoulders, the exquisite dip of her v neck jumper. She could see her nipples beneath the thin fabric noting she wasn't wearing a bra, she couldn't help the excited tingle that spread through her body resting heavily in her stomach at the thought.

Caroline lowered her gaze to see her toned legs surrounded by her black leggings and smart brown ankle boots, she looked stunning. "Hump" Kate giggled trying to regain Caroline's attention, "sorry I was miles away" Caroline apologized a little flushed, and flustered.

Had Kate seen her, this was why she had tried to keep her distance her mind and body were at odds. Was she really ready to accept she thought... Well who was she kidding she thought Kate looked like sex, she was stunning Caroline couldn't draw her eyes away. She fought not to reach out and touch, to reach out and pull her close, her body screaming for Kate's body to touch hers. And yet her mind the logical, scientific aspect of Caroline Elliot held her back, the fears of the repercussions. She wasn't sure she was ready to admit it to herself net alone Kate and then everybody else.

"Caroline have I done something" Kate reached and touched her hand drawing it closer "you've seemed distant, I want to help you through this Caroline". Caroline's eyes transfixed upon Kate's "no Kate it's not you", the remorse flashing over her face.

"What is it? Is it John has something happened or is it just everything?" Kate asked seeing Caroline's hard facade fading, the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm conflicted, i... Oh Kate ,...", Kate pulled her into her embrace. "You can tell me Caroline, I want to help", Caroline's misty eyes focused on Kate's lips traveling to her eyes, and back to her lips again "kiss me" Caroline whispered.

"Caroline I..." Kate inched forward the desire to take her lips so intense she wasn't sure she could resist if she became any closer. Caroline help Kate and drew her towards her, their lips millimeters apart, "kiss me Kate". Kate could feel Caroline's breathe upon her lips, the sensation more erotic than she could ever imagine. She had dreamed of this moment and yet it didn't seem real, she needed to be clear on what Caroline was thinking. She didn't want to confuse her already upside down life, and yet her selfishness to feel her lips upon her own even if it was just once, drew her closer.

kates hands wrapped around Caroline's waist she felt Caroline shudder at her touch as her fingers gently lapped the skin exposed from her rising vest top.

"Are you sure this is...what you want", Kate checking scared to take the plunge as met Caroline's pleading eyes begged her to do what she desperately needed her to do.

Kate hesitated she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, to kiss, caress but she couldn't. Caroline took the final step their bodies pressed together the slither of light between them extinguished, as Caroline took Kate's lips against hers.

The most erotic sound erupting from Kate's mouth, only drove Caroline deeper into her embrace, the kiss becoming more passionate. The air sucked from the room around them until finally they pulled apart breathless. "You ok?" Kate whispered questioningly "yes, you?" Caroline smiled, Kate nodded as Caroline backed her up against the wall. Caroline's hands finding confidence as they ran up the contours of Kate's body. "Good god your amazing" she gasped as she sucked at Kate's neck, moaning her own legs bucking under her as Kate's hands found her breasts.

Kate pulled back from the kiss, "as much as oh god... As much as I want you" she kissed Caroline's neck pushing her to arms length again, "as much as I do. Believe me! Do you think we should slow this down?, this might not be what you really want, you might regret it".

Kate's eyes sad with the realization that Caroline was very vulnerable at the moment, and this could very easily be her desperation, her need for comfort. Her need for company, and intimacy to reassure her, she might regret this and then where would they be!

Caroline stepped back "you don't want too?" She asked, knowing only too well Kate was as turned on as she was. "I can do slow, I have done I've wanted you since the moment I met you. I've dreamt about you, I wake up and wish you were next to me, I feel safe with you and I've been scared to admit that I may be different. This is scary I've lived my whole life pretending to be something I'm not... That I'm straight, that I'm happy, That I loved John, and to admit to myself alone that that's it was a lie, is hard.

But Kate I can't control it, when your near me all these worries I have disappear and all I can think about is you. Talking to you, being close with you, touching you and I don't care anymore. I threw John out because I'm fed up of pretending who I am, and denying what will make me happy... And that's you Kate. I want you!".

Kate couldn't stand it anymore, as she reached forward pulling Caroline's vest over her head, and cupping her breasts through her pink lace bra. Her lips claiming Caroline's in desperation the desires no longer being held back, she helped caroline lift her own top Over her head. Sinking back against the wall as Caroline's hands found them, caressed them lowering to kiss them sensually. A long drawn out cry from Caroline's lips as Kate's in turn sucked roughly on Caroline's erect left nipple, as her hands caressed across her pale skinned back.

Kate pulled her head away breathlessly "the boys?" She groaned as Caroline's kissed her harder. Caroline's own admissions to herself and Kate of what she desired, had set her free her confidence taking over, her need overriding all other senses. "Out" she moaned impatiently "sure?", "yes, now stop talking and kiss me" Caroline giggled letting Kate take her lips again. "Oh Christ Kate, your amazing" she panted as they familiarized themselves with each other, reveling in the smallest touches.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys the update I'm Sure you have been waiting for, I hope this meets your expectations. I haven't decided wether to leave it here or carry on for a bit, so let me know what you think.

As always I really appreciate those who take the time to read and your wonderfully kind comments, so I look forward to seeing what you think :) (one of my longer updates ;).

Hope you enjoy xxx

Both standing up against the wall, tops on the floor as hands eagerly roamed over supple flesh eyes transfixed on every curve, every dimple. Caroline felt she may loose consciousness at any second the sheer perfection of each moment outdoing the one before, her body set free with every caress, every moan that rippled from her parched throat.

Could this moment be what she had hoped for, longed for all her life for somebody to touch her to want her with such love and lust everything else became insignificant. She had found her purpose to be in this woman's arms, to let her love her she gasped as Kate's dexterous hands found the tops of her trousers.

The warm dizzy euphoria speeding down to her toes, she could feel the immediate release of heat that pooled between her legs, at the simple image of Kate making love to her.

Kates hands dipped into her trousers, caressing over the silky smoothness she exhaled slowly, calming her senses settling her own release. She had to control herself she wasn't ready yet she had to make it last, she let Caroline claim her lips almost with animalistic passion. The fire reflected in her eyes was enough to send Kate to ecstasy and back the sheer need, driven desire that reflected back at her was indescribable.

Kate lowered to her knees and gently pulled Caroline trousers down to sit around her ankles. Kate felt Caroline hold her breathe as she slowly trailed kisses up from Caroline's deliciously toned calfs to the, silky smooth of her inside thigh. Hearing Caroline cry out her name as she peppered kisses gently moving closer to the heady scent of Caroline's arousal.

So close and yet so far Caroline rested her head against the wall, her legs loosing their ability to hold her. Everything breathing, standing was becoming challenging until Kate slowly helped her down to the floor. Each wrapping their arms around the other Kate felt her centre rub through her trousers against Caroline thigh. The feeling of Kate's centre through her trousers against her naked core was Devine, she bit her lip to avoid crying out in sheer pleasure. It look a few eager glides of Kate's thigh against Caroline's centre, and she felt Caroline's wetness soak through the fabric to her soft skin As she came.

The dazed smile of satisfaction against Caroline's lips only turned her on more, she really was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was magnificent it felt surreal to feel her, to see her like this, and what was more she seemed to have renewed confidence, which was rather erotic. Caroline smiled shyly "nobody has ever made me... You know like that before" , she rolled Kate over to lie on top of her peppering kisses over her pert breasts.

"You didn't even have to touch me!, you know I've thought about this since the first day I met you, you reawakened something me I've tried to long forget, your incredible Kate".

Caroline's hands removed Kate's trousers sliding them down smooth golden legs, slowly parting them to reveal Kate's epicenter of desire. Caroline could see the slick folds already covered in arousal, as she dipped her head lower to take in her scent. It was intoxicating like nothing else she had even imagined, her tonge flickered across the bud allowing her first exquisite taste.

Her senses exploding at its fruitiness, as Kate's arched her back at her touch, the sexiest noises from the women below her echoing around the room. She moved in for a second taste, she was surprised to feel resistance as Kate's hand held her head away from its target. She looked at Kate shocked disappointed had she done it wrong, did she not want this as much as she now did.

Caroline wasn't sure she could stop now even of she wanted to, her eyes meeting Kate's dark and wide pupils. Kate slowly holding a finger to her lips as the front door clicked shut "mum" came a call from the hallway. Caroline's panic stricken face met Kate's, Kate couldn't help but smirk as Caroline held her hand gently on her mouth pleading with her for silence.

Caroline sat up from between Kate's legs thankful that they were hidden behind the island as long as William didn't need to use the kitchen sink they'd be fine. "Mum" a closer call came as he entered the kitchen, she pulled her bra from view praying he hadn't seen her panicked hand clasp it from behind the shelter of the island.

William seeing she wasn't there switched the light off". She heard her son ascend the stairs, pulling her top on and trousers back up she leant forward clasping Kate's lips. "Wait here...ok" Caroline's eyes dark she wasn't finished with Kate yet, she tip toed up stairs knocking on Williams door. "Hello" she called "oh hi mum i thought you had gone to bed" She flushed at his words she had been on her way, "I fell asleep on my bed, but I am going to bed now. Did you have a good night" he nodded "ok well night sweetheart" she called and gently shut the door. Caroline turned off the landing light locked the front door grabbing her back door keys off the hook, she grabbed Kate's hand who had now pulled her jumper back on and shimmied her undone trousers further up her legs. "Your house now" Caroline groaned cupping Kate's centre again feeling the heat seeping through the fabric.

Caroline laughed as she saw Kate's face, a mixture of amusement and frustration taking her hand and leading her down the back path and over the small wall. They reached Kate's back door Kate pulling Caroline's top from her chest again, Caroline gasped as the cool night air exposed to her bare nipples set them alert. The feeling of Kate's hot warm mouth in contrast, "Kate" Caroline growled opening the kitchen door and rushing into the living room.

The only light a small lamp to emit a calm soft glow across the room, Caroline pulled her trousers off her legs and watched Kate copy, Caroline pinning her to the sofa. Kate felt Caroline straddle her, the heat of her centre making her own centre pool in response. Their lips entwined as Kate's hand slid seductively down Caroline's torso and down to the wetness, effortlessly grinding through the small patch of thatched hair feeling the wetness cover her fingers. Caroline's back arching in response her hips bucking towards Kate's fingers urging them on, desperate for more contract.

Caroline took hold of Kate's hand "please" a breathy mewl as she guided her hand into the wetness, feeling Kate tense at her action. Kate moved her fingers feeling Caroline twitch at her movements, slipping easily over her wet centre over her clit and down to her slick opening. Caroline buried her head into Kate's neck "please" she whispered as Kate finally let her fingers delve deeply into her cavity. She felt Caroline draw breathe and tense around her fingers her hips rocking against her hand, she flexed her fingers moving them in and out of her beautiful Caroline listening to her body respond.

Kate sped up her actions feeling Caroline's raging breathe coming to a peak she knew she wasn't far from release, Caroline cried out her name as she was thrown to lie on the sofa. "Kate!" She was silenced as Kate's wet hot mouth enclosed over her clit licking and sucking gently and roughly, she felt Caroline wrap her fingers in her hair in desperation. Kate ignored it as she continued to tease letting her tongue dip to her centre, she felt her wetness cover her tongue, she savored the taste as Caroline bucked against her face. Kate looked up at Caroline's vulnerable features her eyes tight shut her head tilted back against the cushion, her lips slightly parted it was a breathtaking sight.

Kate felt her own need for release building she reconnected her mouth with Caroline's centre , and becoming more aggressive she licked and sucked adding two pounding fingers that drove deeply inside Caroline. Hearing Caroline's cries of approval she carried on feeling her tense around her fingers, she thrust her fingers inside her once more and felt her come hard. Kate slowly lowered her mouth again to drink up her sweet juices, before trailing soft kissed up Caroline's body to meet her rosy red lips, "hi" she smiled. Caroline smiled "hi" they lay there for a few minutes speechless holding each other.

Caroline finally coming back to the present, she twisted her body taking Kate's nipple into her mouth, she felt Kate arch her back , "you don't have to Caroline" she muttered seriously. "Shh. Kate, I want to... Oh god I want to" she watched Kate's relieved smiled appear before her head rolled backwards. Caroline's long fingers wasted no time slipping between the glistening folds of Kates centre, rubbing over her engorged clit and sliding down into her slick opening. She felt the rush of air leave Kate's lungs as she moved her fingers teasingly almost removing them and forcing them back into her centre, she could feel Kate was more than ready. She quickened her pace "is that ok Kate", she was unsure if she was doing it right, but Kate didn't seem to be complaining "uhuh" she groaned. Caroline lowered her mouth to lap at her clit removing her fingers she let her tongue delve in, as deep as she could sucking at the juices that were created in reaponse.

A gentle hand placed upon Kate's stomach held her still as Caroline forced her fingers in and out, building in rhythm with her tongue joining the mix to send her even closer to oblivion. Kate's hand lowering to join Caroline's that sat upon her stomach fingers intertwined, as Kate finally felt the release she craved as it lapped violently over her body. Caroline lowered her lips to gently coax her through her final orgasm and moved higher to meet her lips, Tasting each other.

Caroline propped her self up on her elbow "Kate is that what it's always like with a woman? Because if so I've wasted 20 years pretending to be straight". Kate chuckled smoothing Caroline's hair from her sweaty delicious face "it can be, but I've never experienced anything that powerful before" she smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"So what now Kate? This is complicated but I want you oh god I want you. Your amazingly special to me but ..." Caroline stopped rambling as Kate's lips connected with hers.

"Now... Just this" she whispered sliding her hands down to meet Caroline's centre once again... all coherent thought lost...

Caroline awoke feeling satisfactorily achy, 6am it had been a long time since she had sex, let alone had it that many times in one night. She smiled to herself and never ever like that ! she felt happy content, as she watched Kate's sleeping body rise and fall silently.

She scribbled a note "I have to get back before William is up. Come round when you wake up :) miss you already. C. Xx".

Caroline slipped in thought the back door and heading up for a shower she let the warm water splash over her body, she noticed the marks of their love making last night. Red passionate marks across her torso, her thighs trailing the path Kate's hands and mouth had taken. Her mind drawn back to the incredible night before a smile fixed to her face, she got dressed and headed down stairs. She looked up at the clock it was now 7.30 William would be up soon, she headed over to switch the kettle on chuckling to herself as she picked up the discarded bra she had failed to tidy last night.

"Nope definitely gay" she giggled to herself as she turned and sat at the bench to drink her coffee, as William walked In to the Kitchen "morning mum". "Morning" she smiled passing him her cup of up touched coffee and turning to make a new one. She saw Kate's kitchen light on, she was up her stomach erupted in butterflies at the thought of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok way having too much fun writing this, and you are all too kind. so here his another update whilst i have some extra time on my hands :)

Caroline arrived at Gillian's she was dropping Lawerence and william off to see Raff they were going with Robbie for the day at the races. She was late by the time had been ready and she had picked him up at Angus's they were already late, and then the traffic had been awful. She finally waved the boys off in Robbie's truck smiling at Gillian "I've got time for a cuppa, but cant stay long", Gillian laughed "someone waiting for you is there".

Caroline blushed purple "what, I didn't say that!" "You Didn't have to your face is screaming you've been up all night having sex. So spill I'm guessing it's with a certain neighbour of yours who goes by the name Kate?" A smug smile from Caroline confirms her suspicions Gillian claps her hands together in excitement, "about bloody time".

Ok tell me was it good?" A flush of pink tells her all she needs to know "omg tell me" Gillian squeals. "Ok ok yes me and Kate finally...you know", "shagged each other's brains outs" Gillian suggests "and it was amazing, earth shattering" Caroline finishes.

"Did you orgasm then?" Caroline nearly spits her tea out half choking, "god do you really want all the details" she smirks at Gillian. Gillian laughs "umm well yes... So come on did you?", Caroline smirks "what do you think!" I bet she's good with her hands" Gillian quips. "Gillian!" Caroline tries to sound scandalized but fails and just sounds excited at the memory of it all. "Ok sit down I want the whole story Elliot. Now!" "But Gillian Kate is waiting for me" she whined desperate to get back home. "Come on Caroline I need details" Caroline's phone beeped in her pocket. "I'm just going to town for a quick swim and to grab us some tea, will you be back by 1?. Miss you Kate xxxxx".

"I'll be back by 12.30 god I miss you too, see you soon xxxx" she tapped back a radiating smirk on her face.

"Right I've got an hour before I have to leave", Gillian laughed on synchronized watches now are we? " she teased. "No I just fancy having her naked in between my thighs in the next 2 hours that's all" She laughed watching Gillians amused and rather shooked face.

"Ah I see fair point" Gillian giggled tapping Caroline's knee, in affection. "So come on who made the first move you or her?" Gillian sat perched on the edge of her seat she was enthralled to hear the details. Honestly her love life had been such a mess recently, She was pleased to see Caroline was having some luck and she hoped she had made it a little easier for her to obtain. She also had always been obsessed and like any girl reveled in the details as women do when they chat about partners and sex in general. To hear insights into sleeping with a women she had to admit did intrigue her a little bit.

"Well Kate just turned up at mine as I hadn't seen her much in the last week since John left, when you were there. I did feel bad that I was pushing her away but I needed some head space to think things through logically. Anyway Kate turned up last night lawerence was at Angus house and william at work, and I asked her to kiss me". Gillian propped her head up on her hands intent on listening "well she was reluctant to take the first step I think, because my situation is so complicated but I knew she wanted too. So I kissed her and then it was bit of a whirl wind, one thing lead to another before William came home and nearly caught us at it on the kitchen floor".

Caroline cringed covering her face "not my best parental moment but I got away with it... And so we went back to Kate's". Caroline took pause and Gillian pounched "woooow hey slow down you did what and he nearly caught you doing what on the kitchen floor" her face turning from serious to comical as she attempted to keep a straight face.

"Are you telling me conservative Caroline Elliot not only kissed a woman and more but you did on the kitchen floor and your son nearly caught you at it... Tell me more" she winked approvingly. "Well let's just say both pretty much naked behind the island mid, well you know and the door goes". "So?" Gillian asked mouth half open "we just lay there silent until he left, then i went up to say good night, and we went to Kate and" "continued" Gillian helped her.

"Oh I'm loving the new adventurous you Caroline, I can imagine you two petrified he would find you" she laughed clutching her stomach. "Did I tell you the time Raff caught me with Robbie, in the barn... Mortified does not describe". Caroline raised her eyebrows intrigued "anyway that's a whole other story.. So how was it?".

"Well yes it was amazing, I've never experienced anything like it she amazing, in bed and as a person, she's spectacular Gillian I've never felt like this...ever!. It's scary but exciting and I think she feels the same and so anyway I left hers this morning before William got up. She popped over for breakfast as she has done a few times, and she pinned me up against the wall this morning as I left and told me not to be long" She smirked.

Gillian sat back in her chair, "well well Caroline who knew you had it in you" she smirked "well you seem in good spirits, it's nice to see. I'm glad you finally have put yourself first, so what now? She smiled understandily at Caroline. Gillian understood this would not be an easy transition to make, one because Caroline was Caroline and because of the boys and all extended parties involved may not be wholly understanding.

Caroline sat back against her chair she rolled her shoulders taking a sip of her tea "I don't know to be honest, I'm not deluded I know it isn't going to be easy if Kate and I decide to make this more serious. But for now I don't want to worry about it, I just want to enjoy spending time with her, I feel free for the first time in 20 years I'm not going to shadow that in the practicatlities of the situation just yet".

Gillian smiled "well I'd say she's having a positive effect on you already if that's the case, well I'm happy your happy". Gillian took Caroline's hand as they stood up pulling into her a tight hug "go on then get back to her. I can bring the boys back tomorrow evening if you want, make it easier for you" she offered. "Oh would you that would be perfect, then I can take Kate out for the day" she smiled at her forward ness "if she wants to of course".

"Of course she will, now you get back and have fun I've got the boys covered" she kissed Caroline and walked her out to her car. "Now have a good weekend, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked, watching Caroline burst in to laughter.

"That wouldn't leave an awful lot then" Caroline smiled "Exactly! You've got time to make up " she smirked playfully at Caroline. "Thank you" Caroline half whispered as she switched the engine on "for what?" Gillian called over the engine. "Understanding!" their eyes meeting communicating their understandings "I love you Caroline,makes no difference to me. I just want you to be happy now go on... Tell Kate I say hello".

Caroline shifted it into reverse smiling and headed back towards home, she felt light, freer than she could remember it was enlightening. As she pulled onto the drive to see Kate sitting on the stone steps cup of tea in hand her heart melted, she looked at the clock 12.34 Kate was waiting for her wide smiles exchanged. "Hello you" Caroline called as they headed inside, the door finally shut and they embraced their mouths locking, moans echoed around them until they pulled apart "I missed you" Kate whispered.

"I missed you too" Caroline confessed as Kate's lips attacked her neck, "lunch ?" Kate asked. "Not hungry" Caroline said eyes wide open as she slowly undid the buttons of Kate's blouse smiling lips reconnecting again, "I've got other things than food on my mind" a playful sexy smile exchanged.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all your kind words of encouragement, here is the another chapter for you all. Hope you Enjoy :)

"This doesn't feel real does it?" Caroline asked her hands sliding up Kate's naked torso "no it feels too good to be true". Kate snuggled up closer exploring Caroline's newly revelealed body she lifted the covers admiring the view, "what are you doing?" Caroline chuckled. Kate's eyes shone back, "just reminding myself how magnificent you are, and enjoying the fact I get to see you like this".

Kate took in Caroline messy tossled hair, the smear of lip stick across her cheek, her freckles more prominent against her red flush chest "God your so beautiful" she whispered peppering kisses across her neck. Caroline pulled her in closer her hands sliding south she felt the butterflies building in her stomach the desire and need rebuilding to greater heights.

Kate wriggled herself from Caroline's grip and began to deliciously slowly, trail hot wet kisses down her torso resting teasingly above her centre. "Kate" she groaned the sound buried as Kate's lips met Caroline's centre, Caroline trying to remember to breathe. Caroline paused "what was that?" Using her hands to try and still Kate's keen mouth, "what I'm busy down here" she chuckled seeing Caroline's serious face she sat up. "Are you ok?" Kate asked concerned, "I thought I heard the door go". "The boys are miles away literally" kate cotinued trying to settle her lover, until she heard it too and then a shout from down stairs.

"Oi you miserable bitch I know your here, I saw your car" the voice boomed "John" she mouthed. Kate opened her mouth to speak and Caroline pressed her fingers to her lips shaking her head. Jesus did she never get any privacy, she thought as she grabbed her robe from the floor pulling it around her. She mouthed to Kate "stay here", she timidly opened the door and was met abruptly on the landing by a steaming drunk John.

"I knew you were in" he slurred half holding himself up as he clung to the banister, "I want to come home Caroline" he tried to sound calm kind. "John we've discussed this you cheated on me, we were both miserable now time to move on" she concluded.

"sanctimonious old cow" he scowled "It was a few shags big deal I want my boys" he shouted "William, Lawerence!".

Caroline stood up a little straighter more defensive as if ready for battle "they are not here, and even if they were do you think seeing you in this state would be appropriate".

Carolines calm exterior fading as he pushed past her "why are you not dressed... Have you got someone in there?" He paused he took in her apperance and his determination grew, pushing past her "John you have no right, I suggest you leave".

"Its my house too you know I bought most of it when I published my novels, so I can do watever I like. Now who the fuck have you got in there? Having some dirty afternoon in bed are we" he scowled.

"John there is no one here ok, not that it should matter to you who I sleep with", she shouted as he approached her bedroom door throwing it open "I don't believe you" he shouted.

He half fell into the room as he pulled out his hip flask taking another swig "that's it John get the hell out" she stood in front of him refusing to let him pass.

He pushed past her aggressively "hiding something are we, who have you got in here!" He stumbled around to see the unmade bed, heading straight for the bathroom.

Caroline couldn't help the panic that set in she wasn't ready to tell people about her new found confidence as a lesbian, and yet here was the worst person to keep it on the down low.

"John" she half yelped as he stumbled into the bathroom, retreating bewildered "so?" Caroline asked defensively trying to hid her confusion.

John sat on the bed his head in his hand "oh Caroline I'm sorry, please I need you" he groaned.

Caroline folded her arms "look John were done, and behaving like this only confirms I made the right choice. Now please leave!" She stood firm.

Finally he stood and headed for the hallway she followed him, pulling out her phone she called a cab "47 Cornwall drive please, yep great thanks".

She watched a surly looking John "5 minutes" they stood in awqaurd silence at the door until with relief the taxi arrived.

Caroline half pushed him from the door as he turned to look at her apologetically "Caroline I'm sorry", "Go home John!". She watched the cab pull away and bolting the front door ran up the stairs, "Kate, Kate" she called entering her room. Caroline had to stop her self laughing half covering her mouth, as she watched as a naked disheveled Kate wriggle out from under the bed.

"Oh Kate!" Caroline giggled "don't laugh" Kate commanded. Caroline felt her face itch she couldn't not, bursting into fit of laughter "how the hell did you squeeze under there" she laughed looking at the small gap.

"With difficulty" Kate replied rather amused before busting into laughter "well I assumed you would prefer not to be caught in the act. Especially as we don't know what this is yet!" Kate finished shyly.

Caroline moved towards her rolling her backwards onto the bed. "Kate you are amazing, I can't believe you hid. As much as I appreciate you doing that to save me the difficult senario of my estaranged husband finding me naked in bed with a beautiful woman and week after i chucked him out, as much as all that I'm not ashamed of you.

I love you Kate, and yes I'd prefer to have a little time to make sense of all this before I shout it from the roof tops, but not at the expense of you feeling cheapened".

"Sorry you what?" Kate asked her mouth agap " I love you Kate... I mean I hope... Well you don't have to um... But you know ... I just wanted you to know". Her mind spinning had she said the wrong thing it was too soon, well she hadn't really seen it coming herself. Caroline wasn't usually one for declartions of love or sharing feelings but with Kate she felt different, she knew what they had because she had always dreamed of feeling this way abut someone else.

It was so easy so effortless, so black and white she watched Kate's face turn into a deep smile "I love you too" she smiled. "God Caroline your magnifienct I think your amazing I've never felt this way about anyone, and well I think I just proved it. I don't hide under beds totally naked to hid from just anyone's ex husband, I've got bloody carpet burns now" she grinned as both fell onto the bed laughing.

They both enjoyed a lazy afternoon in bed taking in each other's bodies, discussing their lives "so how did you know?" Kate asked. "Know what?" Caroline questioned "well that you loved me, if you know you've been with men".

Caroline thought for a moment "well I haven't always been with men, I experienced in my youth but I was in denial I think, with you instantly I just felt connected. Like your the person I've spent all my life waiting for and it was just more a surprise , than a shook you happened to be a beautiful woman. She smiled "I told Gillian", Kate turned to face her more resting on her elbow "about us?".

"yes she knew before I told her I think the way I talked about you, but when I dropped the boys off she said I had it written all over my face. "what?" Kate smiled, "Well she said I'd been up all night have sex, but I think she meant I looked happy" Caroline smirked.

"I like Gillian" Kate smiled "she's not shy in the sex department either from what I've heard", Caroline widened her eyes "what did she tell you?" She smirked. "Well just she's had her fair share of men and the occasional women". Caroline sitting up a little "what?", "She didn't tell you? Kate laughed "NO!" Caroline smirked "well asked her about Sarah and prom" Kate smiled.

"No tell me!" Caroline pleaded " let's just say she's dabbled in the fairer sex, so I'm not surprised Gillian was fine with us, happy for us" she smirked "when did you too?. Ah I see no wonder you too looked guilty when I woke up that night and you to were chatting. What else did she say?". "Oh nothing much just how much you liked me and not to give up on you, because you were worth It" She smiled claiming Caroline's luscious red lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry for the wait, this was difficult to write and I've had to write it over a few days, which made it harder to get it to flow. I hope it's not too awful with grammar ect I'm exhausted but wanted to update. So here it is... xxx

Caroline had to admit to herself how happy she had been the last week since her and Kate, had finally got together. They had, had a brief conversation about making things more public but taking it at a slow pace. Kate understood Caroline's difficulties, she remembered having to tell her friends and family. She had been 21 and had dabbled in both sexes when it came to relationships, until she had wholly admitted it was women who she ultimately looked for in a partner. It hadnt been easy her mum had been disappointed as Kate her only child, the likely hood of her having a grandchild was subsequently less. But as Kate had got bolder, and more confident in embracing who she was, her mum had seen a change how much happier and brighter she was. She had no longer looked at Kate any different and was happy she was happy, and from that Kate had been able to grown in, her self belief and become proud of who she was. It hadn't been easy she had lost friends throughout her life, who were uncomfortable with her relationships and sexuality. She had rarely introduced her mum to any of her girlfriends or discussed her relationships, and had never found the right person. She had met Richard through a friend, she had felt safe with Richard and had settled hoping for a family life that she was missing. Ultimately social pressures had driven her into richards arms Looking for the aspect which was forever missing In her life.

Which had been fine for a few months but after a year and no children, she had felt the cracks begin to get bigger and bigger. She had felt as if she was loosing herself her identity as she was so desperately wanting to be happy, even attempting what she knew wasn't for her a straight relationship. It was immensely hard for her to admit to everyone that she had been wrong as she didn't love Richard in that way, and to "revert to Being gay" as her mum had put it. But she had been so deeply unhappy until she had, but even her mother had found it hard to understand her confusion. How she had married Richard and stayed with him for so long, It was hard for her to explain she just felt something was missing. She had never really been in love, not really and she just wanted a nice easy happy life with somebody that loved her, wanted her.

So Kate had some idea about people having an opinion on her life choices and what made her happy, but Kate was lucky in that she had always had a selfish streak in her. That she knew what would make her happy and took it, but Caroline was different she knew that.

She had had a very different upbringing, by what Caroline had told her. Celia seemingly strict and formal and her father a rather arggressively man who she was forever frightened of, desperately seeking to please him. Kate saw the effect that had on Caroline ...Caroline was a magnificent woman and yet she was very aware of other people views and opinions of her. She cared greatly what others thought especially family and in her professional career, scared of failure and people thinking badly of her. She had become closed off, shut people out she had seen that when they had first become friends, but Caroline recognized it herself too. She was always very serious and reserved with aspects of her that left her vulnerable, Gillian had confirmed it when they had spoke that night After John left.

So Kate knew that for Caroline this admittance of their relationship would be hard for her, with her fear of rejection. So from what she had heard about the formidable Celia Buttershaw she was a little worried, she had been friends for months with Caroline and had heard of many arguments and upsetting coversations between Caroline and her blunt opinionated mother.

Kate as a result had hardly slept as Caroline had been restless all night, Caroline had had a call from her mum that afternoon to say they would be home the following afternoon. So naturally they had attempted to have a conversation about what they would tell her if anything, which had resulted in Caroline being mute most of the day as well as all night.

Kate couldn't help the anxious butterflies that swam about her stomach making her feel sick, she wasn't sure what Caroline would say. What Celia would say, how that might affect things Between them.

Caroline couldn't help but be on edge all day, she knew her mum was coming back around 4pm. It was 3.10 and she she couldn't help watch the clock, She felt guilty as Kate wrapped her arms around her as she couldn't help but pull away.

"We shouldnt incase mum is early" she said embarrassed at her own behavior. She saw Kate's pained expression, as she had pulled back, "I'm sorry I'm just on edge I don't know how this is going to go, mums never been particularly understanding" Caroline tried to explain.

Kate watched Caroline's worried face "Caroline it will be ok, she loves you she might take some time to get used to the idea". Kate took Caroline's face in her hands and tilted it letting her lips delicately connect, Caroline dissolving in the moment as she felt Kate lean into her further. Her heart beating fast her desire to escalte things at the forefront of her mind as she heard Kate gasp In pleasure.

Caroline lost herself in the kiss for a moment pulling Kate closer running her hands up her back, feeling her shiver at her touches. Caroline pulled apart "thank you for being ... You know understanding" she pecked her lips once more and pulled back slowly A soft smile across her face.

A sharp bang on the back door brought her crashing back to reality, she looked up to see Alan "she couldn't help but pull further away from Kate". She moved to open the back door "Hello Alan, your early", she couldn't help feel flustered she wasn't sure what he had seen, what she should say.

"Hello Caroline sorry to interrupt" he smiled looking up at a timid Kate, "that's umm.. That ok where's my mum?". "Well I um I don't know what to tell you love, but she is a little bit upset". "oh why?" Caroline asked concerned "well we arrived home early, and we caught a glimpse of you a few moments ago as we brought the bags in, and she's very upset about it".

Panic flickering across her features "why what did she see? I mean what upset her?". Alan smiled sympathetically, "look love I know times have changed and I I'm happy for you as long as your happy. But your mother she's less "down with the times as our Raff would say, and I think seeing you just caught her off guard. Shes confused about what she saw, I don't know what else to say love" he Sighed. "I'll go and see her" Caroline suggested as she stepped forward, "she says she doesn't want to see you love, maybe give her some time to digest it".

Caroline looked at Kate and back again "I'm sorry Alan I need to speak to mum" she stepped out in to the cool evening air and knocked on her mothers door before entering.

"Mum" She called seeing Celia sitting on the sofa "mum we need to talk, about what you um saw". "I don't want to speak to you now" Celia snipped at her, as Caroline tried to ignore the sharp pain that her mothers face caused her to feel.

"Mum it's not what you think" Caroline stumbled "how is it not what it seems? I go on holiday and come back to find my married daughter kissing a woman in her kitchen" her voice raising higher.

"well ok it is what you think then" Caroline snapped back "but it's not like that, you make it sound sordid it's not Kate is..."

"Kate is that her name" the nasty tone of her mothers voice didn't go unnoticed. "Yes Kate and shes wonderful and for your information John has been having an affair for months, and I've chucked him out". "So you decide to shack up with some woman instead, I mean really caroline carring on at your age it's ...well it's ridiculous. You look ridiculous I mean what will people say it's bad enough for you to leave John but to do this as well... How could you Caroline".

"Mum how can you, you know how unhappy I've been for well years... You know I've done all I can to keep it together for the boys and Ive had enough. Did you not hear me he's been having an affair mum he doesn't want me and I don't want him.

And well Kate has been there for me and we have a connection, I really like her mum. No I love her, I want you to be happy for me do you not want me to be happy?".

Celia slowly met her gaze "of course I do love, but I can't ... I just can't support this is not right, it's not natural. I'm sorry I don't want any part of it, I think it's best me and Alan go to Gillians for a while".

"Mum you don't need to do that, you've only just got back", "well I think under the circumstances it would be best if your going to carry on behaving like this" Celia groaned.

"Mum I'm sorry you saw us, and well I'm sorry you found out the way you did. But it's not like I planned you to find out this way mum, can you not just try to understand" Caroline pleaded.

"Are you going to carry on with this woman", "it's Kate Mum" Caroline's anger beginning to boil. "Well are you?, how long have you and Kate been you know...will you tell the boys? Your not going to expose them to this Surely" Celia rounded on her.

"yes mum I am, it's in the early stages and I was going to talk to them soon about it, me and Kate are serious about one another. I had just hoped for a little support and understanding mum, and that you would at least listen to what i have to say".

"We to say myself and Alan can not condone this behavior it's not right Caroline, I can't support you in this, two women together it makes me feel physically sick thinking of it and seeing you together well... No I'm sorry Caroline I can't, I won't.

"Mum please", "Caroline I don't want to talk about it anymore until you've come to your senses. Now please leave it's been a long day and there is obviously no way for me to change your mind. So whilst you and her are carrying on I think it's best we have some space".

The pain and anger reaching it's pinicale, she couldn't take it. How could a mother treat their child this way, no matter what the situation. Anyone would think she was the adulter the way she was reacting, but then again what else had she expected other than to be disappointed By her mums reaction.

"Do you know what mum, thats fine. Fine I'm fed up of being unhappy I'm nearly 50 years old I don't need your approval. I'd have hoped you'd have been understanding because you love me, but no don't worry mum I get it. I make you sick you can't condone it, you want nothing to do I with it. Well fine mum if that's how you feel maybe it's best you did go stay with Gillian". She shouted watching her mums face reden "so your really going to choose her over your own family Caroline, where are your morals" she shouted back. "Morals!" Caroline laughed "Mum are you joking your asking me that when your choosing to shun me because Of who I love. It doesn't affect you does it, so why do you have to treat me like this. I'd never treat my children how your treating me, so just go" she said slamming the door behind her.

She saw Alan standing outside, he stoked her arm reassuringly "I'll speak to her love".

"Thanks Alan but I don't see it being much help she's a stubborn bigoted old cow". "Give her some time love" he softened "I won't hold my breathe. Anyway if you could at least make sure she doesn't blab to anyone until I have chance to tell people first like the boys. Gillian's knows she's been amazing, it's just my own mother who doesn't love me enough to accept it" The hurt apparent.

"Of course love" he kissed her cheek as Caroline headed inside to find Kate fidgeting in the kitchen. "Is everything ok what happened?" Caroline dissolved into tears "I'm fine" she shrugged it off, Kate tried to wrap her arms around her. "Sorry Kate I just need some time" she whispered "yep sure, if that's what you want. I'll go home for a bit you know where I am ok," she slipped back trying to hide the pain in Caroline's rejection. "Kate I'll come over later?" She asked "of course, I'll be waiting" Kate smiled before slipping out the back door.

Caroline grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and sank onto the sofa, the tears falling down her cheeks. Was this what the choice was her mum or Kate, what if the boys felt the same. How would she deal with that she wanted Kate, she had since they'd met she had known it would be difficult to embrace this side of herself. But she hadn't realized quite how hard it might be when the people you love, dont even understand. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to do this, everything she had feared that had lead her to deny who she was, was coming true. This had been the sole thing she could never handle, Kate had made her feel strong enough to face it, but was it enough if everyone she loved turned their backs on her?

The conflict raged inside her as she consumed the bottle of wine her happiness or the happiness of others. The million dollar question she knew what she had always done, but maybe she deserved some happiness too. Caroline knew her mother it would take a lot for her to change her mind, even more to apologize and admit her own faults. It didn't seem likely ...what a mess, a week of bliss with Kate and now this ... The tears continued to streak down her face as once again she sat alone feeling empty. Why was everything so hard all the time, she buried her face in her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Another update hope you enjoy, thank you to anyone who is reading and commenting It's always nice to know what you think :)X

As Celia had arrived at Gillian's she desperately wanted to go to her room, she was fed up with being seen as the bad guy. Alan had continued to tell her the whole way here that she was wrong, that she should respect her daughters choices and love her regardless. Of course she loved Caroline that was never in question but this relationship it wasn't natural, she couldn't pretend like it was fine when it wasn't. Caroline was just confused looking for comfort in all the wrong places because of what that prick John had done,she would get over it. As she met Gillian on the top steps she could tell she was concerned "what are you two doing here?" She helped her dad with their bags and into the kitchen.

"I've had a little falling out with Caroline, that's all love. Is it ok if we stay for a bit" Celia moved to settle on the sofa "what about dad?" She turned to her dad for answers. "Well love Caroline said you knew about her and Kate, well Celia didn't take the news well" he finished grimacing.

"Celia" Gillian groaned "do you know how hard it was for her to admit how she felt. Can you not just be happy for her, she's told you about John I presume .Bastard".

"she did yes", curt she was not in the mood to talk she hoped Gillian would take the hint, she didn't. "So what's the problem it's not like it was when you were our age, people are more accepting. If Caroline can take the leap" then you should support her" Gillian smiled at her dad knowing he'd have said the same thing.

"I can't it's just not right dear, they shouldn't be together not like that it's not natural Two women. It makes me feel Ill to think about it, I just can't support her in this it's just a mid life crisis. Anyway love I really don't want to talk about it now, I'm off to bed it's been a long day".

"Celia! Gillian's voice more firm louder filled with outrage, "How can you be like this?.

How was Caroline when you left?" Celia lifted her chin avoiding the question, "she was very upset I didn't like to leave her" Alan chorused in. Gillian's concerned face travelled from Her dad to Celia "shame on you Celia. I suggest you go upstairs because right now I don't think very highly of you, how could you treat Caroline like that. Your her mother how could you make her feel like that, I'm glad your not my mother she's deserves more from you" She snipped.

Gillian watched Celia huff and puff to argue and then caved into lowering her head and heading to bed, "she's so different to you dad. I'm so lucky to have you" she kissed her dad on the cheek and he headed up the stairs. Celia sat on the bed she couldn't help it she had never really been close to Caroline and this it , just didn't sit right with her, she couldn't just accept it.

"Caroline are you ok, I was just heading over to yours with the boys and your mums turned up. What's happened are you ok?" the concern etched in her voice.

"Yeah fine" Caroline sobbed in half gasps down the phone trying to catch her breathe, "it's just mum, I knew shed... She'd react like this". Finally catching her breathe, "are you sure you are ok to bring the boys back? Or I can come and get them in the morning it's an inset day I'm home most of the day".

"Whatever you would prefer, Caroline is Kate with you?" A long pause as Caroline calmed her breath, "no I didn't handle it well, she's gone home. Oh Gillian I don't know what to do , this is harder than I imagined and I knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. I don't know if im strong enough for this" the sobs escaping her once again.

"Caroline pull yourself together your Dr Caroline Elliot you can do anything, and don't you bloody forget it. Now it's easy at this very moment what do you want the most?" A simple enough question but one that left Caroline speechless. All thought gone all practical reasoning aside "Kate" she whispered, "that's what I thought. Now stop worrying about things you can't change I've given your mum a piece of my mind. She will come round, but right now you need to put that to one side, now get off your backside and go and find Kate".

Caroline sat up a little straighter wiping her eyes "I don't know what to say to her I was awful about it all". "Caroline I'm saying this because I love you, but shut up and just go swallow your pride, you want her in your life you are going to have to prove it. Now come on I'll stay on the phone while you walk over". Caroline chuckled "Your right, you are. God what did I do all these years without you" Gillian could hear the smile on her lips.

Caroline stood at Kate's door "I'm here. Thank you Gillian what do I say to Kate?", "try hi" she suggested sarcastically. Kate opened the back door a soft smile "Hi" Caroline smiled Kate's tearful face smiled back "I wondered if you'd come" Kate spoke softly.

"I've got to go now Gillian. I love you" she pressed the red button and fell into Kate's arms "I'm so sorry I just got scared. My mum she has this power over me to make me feel so small and inferior, I've never learnt to stop it hurting. Kate I'm sorry I pushed you away, this is just", "complicated" Kate suggested Caroline nodded.

Kate's lips pecked Caroline's "you were very brave, I could hear you shouting at her in your scary voice" She smirked. "She was being rude about you" Caroline said logically "can I stay the night?" The words spontaneous. Kate's smile becoming wider "of course you can. Do you want to go lock yours up or we can stay at yours?" Kate smiled.

Caroline pulled her close "just don't let me go, ok!" She whispered as she sank into Kate's embrace, "it will be ok" Kate soothed her running her hands calmly up and down her back.

Lawerence and William sat on their sofa bed in the downstairs utility room, where they had slept at Gillian's they had been packing the bags ready to go home. They had heard the muffled argument as their grandmother had come into the cottage, although they had been a little confused About what was being said.

It had taken until Gillian had been on the phone to their mum before they understood what had caused the upset. Lawrence perched on his bed "did you know?" His face serious watching his brothers reaction. "I had an idea, nothing for sure" William admitted "I'm not bothered are you? If she's happy", his brother shifting uneasily On the bed.

"Well I'm not relishing the prospect of it being public knowledge at school. Can you just decide to be a lesbian then, I mean why did she marry dad? I don't understand is it just because she's angry at dad?" Lawerence trailed off in thought. William sat next to his brother "no I'd imagine she might have always known and now dads acted like a prize prat, she's got close to Kate and well things happen. Have you not noticed she's been happier since Kate moved in next door and they became friends?".

Lawrence rubbed his head trying to take it in "well I heard her singing in the shower and stuff, she seemed to chat more, she was in her study less. But I never really linked it to Kate... I thought maybe her and dad were..you know".

William stood up "we need to be there for mum ok, shes had a hard enough time with dad cheating and before that. She deserves to be happy and Kate seems ok doesn't she? We need to back her up, especially against gran. Yes?".

Lawerence looked up at his brother "I still don't understand how she can you know just decide she's a ..." . "Well you can ask her, but the important thing is it doesn't change anything does it?" William asked seriously.

Lawrence shook his head "of course it doesn't. I'm still friends with Robbie I still play rugby with him and he's gay. I'm not that shallow William it's just a bit of a shock! That's all.

"Right boys change of plan your going home tomorrow now, if that's ok with you?" Gillian called as she knocked and opened the door.

Both boys nodded as she made to close the door, "we heard you and gran" Lawrence blabbed. Gillian turning to face him with a guilty look on her face, "I'm sorry you shouldn't have heard all that. What did you ..hear?" she surveyed both boys "about mum and Kate" William volunteered. Gillian nodded "Ah I see, are you ok?, you need to speak to your mum, but your mums happy she needs your support" Gilliam smiled. " We know Gran was out of order, we just want mum to be happy! Don't we?" William nudged Lawrence. He smiled shly he did want his mum to be happy but it wasn't the easiest situation to take in right this moment, he lay back onto his bed. "I think Ill go to bed now" he suggested and lay down silently on his bed, "yes me too" William got into bed. "Well night boys. Don't worry we will sort it all out tomorrow" Gillian tried to calm them before leaving them and switching off the light.

"Never a dull moment in our family is there?" Lawrence voiced his thoughts, "maybe I should write a book like dad. I think it would be a best seller, what do you think? I could call it The last tango in halifax" He suggested, "can't see that being a hit but you'd have enough material to write about any how William laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all your comments I'm glad your enjoying reading this, here is another update with some ;) to keep you .

"Caroline we need to talk about this, your mum the boys" Kate spoke softly watchingCaroline's crestfallen face, "I know but not now, please just kiss me".

Kate knew they needed to talk about things, she understood this was hard for Caroline, but she need to know where they stood whether she was setting herself up to fail. She knew it had taken Caroline courage to face her mother, but she hadn't handled her reaction to well, what would happen if the boys reacted the same. "Kate" a soft whisper bringing her back to the present as her eyes met those crystal blue orbs, she looked so fragile not like the Caroline she had known. She leaned forward and let her lips softly meet her lovers, the tangy taste of saltiness from where the droplets of water had trickled down her cheek. She felt Caroline's hunger her need to be reassured, as she ran her hands down Carolimes back letting her admit a low growl of approval.

"How can this be wrong Kate?" She breathed letting her hands fumble at Kate's top searching Kate's face for consent. A huge sigh left her chest as Kate smiled and allowed Caroline to continue undoing her top, allowing her hands to roam over soft warm skin. "Your so beautiful Kate" she whispered almost to herself as she let her hands slide lower across her abdomen, reveling in the twitches she caused Kate to have that rippled across her skin.

"Caroline?" their eyes meeting one another "are you sure this is what you want, I'm what you want?" Kate watched as the confident face reappeared. "More than anything, I just needed some reassurance to know that was what I really felt. You make me happy Kate, I hate it when you are not with me, tomorrow is another challenge but now... Can we just... Stop talking" Caroline punctuated with soft kisses across soft flesh.

Kate losing all sense of reality and what they were even discussing as Caroline's hand slipped between, the cotton panties she wore and her hot naked core. Kate's head falling to rest on Caroline's shoulder as soft subtle finger tips, explored the tender folds of flesh. Caroline allowing her fingers to be coated in Kate's warm arousal as she carressed the sensitive skin. Shifting her hand to allow her finger tips to rub over Kate's clit, hearing the air leave her lovers lungs as the sensation flushed over her. "Kate you are all I want" she spoke nipping at her lovers ear as her hand became more direct in its purpose. Her palm lowering to rub against her swollen cit gliding easily against the moist skin as her fingers, dipped lower to find her soaking entrance. Caroline closed her eyes taking in the full pressure and arousal it caused her as her fingers sunk into her core, feeling Kate tighten around her fingers at once. She could hear Kate's raged breathe and her hold upon her shoulders tighten, securing her purchase as Caroline continued her assault.

Kates hand lowerng between them to find Caroline's "harder" she groaned as Caroline sped up the pace, feeling Kate's finger nails dig into her hand as she guided Caroline's thrusting hand into her.

Caroline closed her eyes reveling in the feel of Kate against her, her scent, her gentle touch, everything about a her was stunning. She had never experienced anything like it, new found determination flowwing through her, she wasn't giving Kate up she couldn't it was too late for that now. She felt the wetness pool around her hand as Kate came crying her name over and over, as she road through the final waves of her orgasm. Caroline moving her hand to take her fingers into her mouth, tasting the exquisite taste of her release watching Kate's eyes grow dark.

Kate pulled caroline into the kitchen and pushing her up against the counter, "Christ you are magnificent, do you know that". Gentle soft loving kisses exchanged as Kate helped Caroline into the counter, pushing her back slowly to lie flat. "Kate" she giggled as Kate's hands travelled up her skirt ridding it up to her hips, "not here" she whispered any restraint lost as kisses travelled across her inner thigh.

"shh, it's ok I have to have you" Kate moaned as she slid Carolines underwear down her thighs and dropping it to the floor. She pulled Caroline closer letting her legs dangle over the side as her head lowered, taking in the scent of her excitement.

"Maybe your right we shouldn't do it here" Kate said playfuly, "Kate please" an anguish cry from Caroline's dry lips echoed around the kitchen, until Kate lowered herself taking the first taste.

Caroline wrapped her hands in Kate's hair, lifting her body she could see Kate's head deep between her legs, feel the erotic pleasure of the tip of her tongue playing with her clit.

"Kate" a desperate cry as Kate held her legs wider dipping her tongue into her core, feeling Caroline tense at the touch. Her hips bucking gently guiding her to where she was needed, Kate sucked gently licking over her wet soaked folds. Her fingers slowly joining the mix as they dipped gently into her centre, not enough to give release or satisfaction. caroline moaned in frustration at Kate's reserve "please" she whispered.

Kate looked up to see a emotional and frustrated Caroline it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, she felt the fresh pool of wetness between her legs. Dipping her tongue back to her clit lapping across folds adding more pressure nipping gently feeling her body buck against her mouth, her hand lowering and thrusting into her Open centre.

Feeling the moisture coat her fingers, as she withdrew them and thrust them back in deeper repeating more aggressively, as the cries from Caroline became louder. She could tell she was close bringing her head up to met her face , a sensitive gentle but hungry kiss sealing the deal as her fingers found the perfect spot. Kate's fingers rubbing rigorously over her hot wet centre, feeling Caroline's need building to new heights. Eyes connected, desire apparent as Kate kissed her biting down on her lip she felt her clamp around her wet fingers as she came violently on her hand. Kate held her close scared to move as if it might break the spell, she felt the wetness of Caroline's tears against her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Their loving eyes meeting, "yes, I think so" Caroline smiled. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed I think" she chuckled gently as Kate hugged her.

"Do you want to go to yours and we can go to bed and just cuddle up?" Kate smiled at her. Caroline nodded "sounds lovely" she muttered her eyes growing heavier by the second, god it had been a long day but she could handle anything if this was how each day ended. She would fight if she needed to, but she deserved to be happy and Kate made her feel special, loved and all the other things she had resolved herself to never having from another person. She was Caroline Elliot and she loved Kate Mckenzie...


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the lack of updates it's been one of those awful weeks, anyway another update I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, I'm drawing this to a close in the next few updates I think not sure how many yet. As always thank you for reading and all your lovely comments :)

Caroline woke in a cold sweat reliving the screaming match she had with her mother, but in her dream she had been a fifteen year old school girl. She could remember the dream so well it felt almost real, the image of her mother screaming at her and her father refusing to look at her. She woke startled she didn't want to care what her mum thought, but it did matter and yes she loved Kate and wouldn't let her mum stand her way. But she couldn't entirely pretend her harsh words hadn't hurt her feelings, shed spent her whole life looking for approval, desperate to keep the peace not to disappoint. She had denied herself who she was had been unhappy much of the time and yet that never seemed to be enough for her mum.

Kate snuggled into her still half a sleep, "are you ok, you didn't sleep very well" she whispered nuzzling Into her neck. Caroline felt her hairs stand on end at the mere presence of her, she could feel Kate's naked breasts against her back and couldn't supress the smile that grew across her face.

"Morning" she turned to face Kate, who was now watching her intently, "yes I'm ok just my mother haunting my sub-concious, and I've got to face the boys today. What time is it I think Gillian will be bringing them back around 11", Kate looked at her watch "it's half 9 so don't panic". Caroline closed her eyes trying to take in the perfectness of just the two of them no outside influences to ruin their happiness. Caroline felt Kate's hand trace delicately through her hair trailing down her cheek to her chin lifting it and letting her lips meet her own.

Caroline sank into the kiss before half falling out of the bed "what" Kate looked at her worriedly, "your hands are freezing" she said seriously staring at Kate and both bursting into fits of laughter.

Caroline had spent an hour getting dressed, as Kate had been very unhelpful her roaming hands distracting, trying to remove each item of clothing she had previous placed on her body. "Kate!" She cried exasperated "yes" Kate smiled innocently "as much I'd love to spent the morning between your thighs, I've got the serious topic of talking to the boys this morning. So your not helping" she reprimanded playfully, "sorry" Kate apologized watching a smile flash across Caroline's pale face. "Don't be sorry, just later ok" Caroline winked opening the bedroom door and disappearing.

Caroline sat at the kitchen table tapping her fingers against the wooden surface nervously, she had spoken to Gillian an hour ago who said they were leaving any minute. She hadn't been overly helpful at keeping Caroline un flustered as she had questioned her to an inch of it being out right pornographic, on details about her and Kate's evening alone.

Her reasoning behind it being she wasn't getting any and well, she was jealous. "So come on dish the dirt, you two made up I'm guessing you sound cheerful" Gillian smirked, "yes we talked a little and sorted it out." Caroline smiled "that's what your still calling it ok... Was it good? Make up sex is always sexy as hell" Gillian laughed. "Gillian I'm not talking about that.. It's private" Caroline spoke defensive, "you spoil sport... That good eh". Caroline couldn't hold the chuckle that escaped her lungs the smile that spread across her face, her body lighting up at the memory, "mind blowing ok, yes bloody fantastic. So that enough detail for you she had me coming all night long, my thighs ache this morning" Caroline finished.

"Jezz I said I was jealous already I know I asked but you could lie and say it was good" she said joking. "Gillian your a nightmare" Caroline laughed "right well I'll see you soon", "yep see you soon".

kate had finally emerged dressed "so we didn't really talk about how this was going to work, shall I go home. Or do you want me to stay? I'm happy to do whatever makes it easier for you and the boys". "Thank you" Caroline pecked her lips "maybe you could make some lunch some sandwiches and stuff in here, and I'll speak to them in the living room. They are used to you being in the house anyway, I mean if your happy with that?" Watching Kate's subtle smile of reassurance.

Gillian and the boys rolled in the front door noisily Gillian finding Caroline's arms squeezing extra hard, the boys chucking their bags down in the hallway. "Hey you two you can take those up to your rooms and then bring down your washing" she smiled watching Lawrence groan as they ascended the stairs.

"Are they ok, did they ask about why mum came to yours so late" Caroline asked worriedly , "they heard shouting and know she's had an argument with you but that's all I told them. I had to explain a little as they were around when your mother bowled up last night, and then I told them they were staying an extra night". Caroline sighed "god I hope they take it better than my mother does" Caroline's nerves building again, "is Kate here?" She winked at Caroline. "Kitchen" she nodded to down the hall, and Gillian disappeared to find her as the boys came back down the stairs.

"Boys we need to have a chat" Caroline tried to sound relaxed, calm. "Is this about Granny" Lawrence exclaimed as Caroline nodded. Both boys followed her into the living room, "Right I need to explain why me and granny have fallen out, and it's not the easiest thing to explain". She took a deep breathe " well I know this might come as a shock for you as me and your dad haven't been apart for very long. But we haven't been happy for a long time and although I still love him, it's a different type of love because we have shared so much we shared you two. You are both so important to me and I really hope you will understand I have thought how this might affect you, and I hope you trust me to know I don't take things lightly.

I have fallen in love with someone else, and it's serious and well it's with a woman". She paused waiting the silence cursing over her "it's Kate" She finished. She sat watching them as they both sat silently for a while "please say something William, Lawrence" She pleaded.

Both boys turned to each other and smiled "are you happy" Lawrence asked, watching the wide bright smile across his mothers face, the flush in her cheeks "yes".

"Ok then" Lawrence smiled, she turned to William "we just want you to be happy" he smiled "and we like Kate she's kind, funny caring". Caroline sat a little bewildered " you, ok... Erm I hadn't expected this reaction... I um thank you" she stuttered.

"Mum it's no big deal, I kind of had my suspicions and well we heard Granny and Gillian arguing when she turned up last night. We had time to talk and it doesn't matter to us, as long as it's what you want" William finished. Caroline wiped the tears flowing down her cheek with the back of her hand, speechless at how grown up and caring her boys were.

"You should have heard Gillian, she lay right in to granny. She's hot your back mum"Lawrence smirked. "Is Kate here?" William asked Caroline wide eyes nodded "in the kitchen".

"ooo is she making her coronation chicken sandwiches, they are delicious" Lawrence asked Caroline laughed the tears free falling. "So you really don't mind?" Both boys shook their heads taking their mother in for a hug, they held each other for a while before parting. "Kate's here lots anyway and if she makes you happy, then go for it mum. As long as she makes her brownies once a week" Lawrence chipped in.

William smiled at his mother "Let's go have some lunch then", "William, Lawrence I love you very much you know that don't you!". They nodded following each other into the kitchen "hey Kate, we hear we will be seeing a lot more of you" William smiled giving her a hug. Kate looked at Caroline's tearful happy face pulling her into a hug, "now not too much PDA ok you too, it's just not cool at your age"Lawrence joked. "Gillian your staying for lunch yes?" Caroline asked pulling her I to a hug "I hear you gave my mother a few things to think about... Thank you".

They all sat around the table tucking into their sandwiches, Kate stroked her leg as she took in the scene her amazing family. She couldn't believe quite how lucky she was, quite how extraordinarily happy she felt At this very moment, finally her true self.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys thank you so much for all the lovely comments, your so kind and because you all made me smile. I couldn't help but reward you all with another update. I hope you enjoy I think this has a little bit of everything in it :)

I hope you enjoy, as always I look forward to reading your comments xxxx

The day had gone surprisingly well, she couldn't have asked for the boys to be more supportive and as the boys headed upstairs and kissed her goodnight, she couldn't help the happy glow that emanated around her.

"see you in the morning Kate" William called watching his mums face grow in concern, "it's ok we don't mind we've talked about it" he smiled.

"If your sure" Caroline half whispered shly, she hadn't really thought this far ahead she had been so worried about their reactions, she had assumed Kate would have to go home. The boys disappeared from sight and Caroline sank into Kate's grip "god I love you" her lips attacking her exposed neck. "It's been an eternity not being able to touch you all afternoon, she groaned. Kate chuckled "your so cute, when your horny" she giggled at Caroline's pouty sex face, her hands roaming over her dressed body begging for Kate to allow her further access.

"Do you think we should I mean the boys might hear us" Kate spoke a little concerned at Caroline's lack of disgression. "Kate!" She wined I'll be quiet I promise, but after today all I want is you" she smiled seductively taking her hand and lowering it into her panties . A loud long drawn out gasp of satisfaction as Kate's tender fingers rolled over silky wet folds, "god it's all worth it to feel like this" she moaned. The women backing her into the living room as Caroline toppled into the sofa, Kate became more dominant taking her hard there and then fully dressed until Caroline lay spent holding onto Kate for deer life.

It had been a week since the boys had been told, and Caroline couldn't quite believe how normally they had fitted into a happy routine. She still hadn't spoken to her mother but each day it upset her a little less, as the rest of her world began to fit together more perfectly. She would come round, she would have to because she wasn't backing down, she wouldn't give this up...

The Easter break was in sight and Kate had been in for the formal interview and would be starting after the break, as the maternity cover for languages. Which Caroline was exstatic about because although it scared her people out of her immediate family knowing, it would give her the push to be open about it once Kate had settled in.

It also meant no long days of torment not being able to see her all day, like the current torture she experienced going to work. It was futile she didn't like to compare but with John she had never enjoyed the weekends, it was along space of time filled with awqard nothing less which seemed to drag. With Kate each evening was a weekend and she longed for the weekends to be totally with her no distractions. The boys had asked Kate to stay for dinner every night this week, although Kate and Caroline had agreed dinner and evenings 6pm onwards Caroline would spend with the boys, to make sure they didn't feel neglected.

It seemed they liked having kate around, and to be fair it was a calmer more family atmosphere when she was with them. William and her talked endlessly about modern composers and his favorite music, and lawerence was intrigued by all the places she had travelled and how worldly she seemed. Caroline would find herself watching them all chatter as she prepared dinner, a small tear suddenly escaping it's prison at the sadness they had never had this with their father.

She couldn't have been more supported with their attitudes, lawerence had invited Kate to watch him play rugby that evening. And she had run up and down the pitch screaming obscenities to the ref in his defense, as he smiled his awesome smile at her. They bantered together as they headed to the car, "I'm glad you both came to watch me. Although I'm not sure the ref is your best fan Kate" he chuckled.

They reached the car "take all of that off I've got spare here" Caroline called and tossed him a bag from the back seat. The boys piled in and Caroline pinned Kate to the car boot and stole a kiss from her, a moment of sheer confidence and abandonment of her fears "Your amazing" she smiled. She couldn't remember the last time John had attended a match and when he did he was usually on his phone. It only made her love and respect Kate all the more she genuinely seemed keen to build a bond with the boys, and they were so accepting.

Caroline hopped into her seat "right guys I have been thinking, well just this second really...and well if you don't want to that fine". She babbled " I haven't asked you either Kate" she looked apologetic "but how do you feel all going for a week a way together, somewhere hot?. It's been a busy few weeks and well I'd like to have some drama free time. I'd like to invite Kate to come too if you boys agree, I was thinking if you want we could book something tonight" Caroline finished taking a breathe.

Caroline's eyes meeting Kate's an electric smile said it all from Kate, "really?" Lawrence called from the back "you mean like Greece or somewhere cool?" He suggested. Caroline nodded "up for it, all four of us?" "Hell yes I am,..." He smirked. "William?" Caroline watched her eldest son "won't it cost a fortune leaving it this late", "don't worry about that" Caroline smiled "what's worrying you?" She asked gently.

He looked at her bright smiling face "nothing I think it's a great idea, it's just sad that I can't remember us ever going away with dad. He was always to busy and the idea of us 4 seemed awful torture but with Kate it sounds wonderful. Do you speak Greek Kate?" He asked shly. "Yes a little, are you sure you would be happy for me to come too? I don't mind if you want your mum to yourself" she smiled at both boys.

"Nah it's cool" lawerence chipped in "she would only spend the whole week missing you, and well I think it will be fun all four of us. Can we book it tonight mum?" He grinned. "Yep how about takeaway pizza and a night booking flights we could try get one for tomorrow evening or Sunday at the latest. School starts back on tuesday so we want 7 days ideally". "Are you both keen on the idea?" they nodded "sure" she asked again, "yes" they called excitedly. Caroline ginned squeezing Kate's leg, watching the fire of excitement and arousal in her lovers eyes. "I never really put you as spontaneous Caroline" Kate said smirking, "I'm not usually, you just bring the best out in me" she smirked back.

After two bottles of wine and two large pizzas from dominos, some hearty discussion and browsing they had decided on Greece, the island of kos and their flight left at 5pm tomorrow night.

Caroline closed the laptop, "right well I might go start packing now" she smiled as the boys hoped up too "ok me too" Lawerence said excitedly. "I'll grab the bags from the loft, do you need a suitcase Kate?" William offered. "Not it's ok me and Kate can share" Caroline smiled at her son and then kate.

"Right well if your not tired it might be a good idea to start packing, Just clothes and any other bit's books ect you will need I'll worry about everything else. Then that means all we have to do in the morning is go to the post office and change up some money and book insurance and a cab" Caroline smiled.

"Ok" both boys shouted as they both took a suitcase and excitedly made their ways to their rooms to pack. "Kate shall we go to yours and get your bits together first and bring them round here?" she suggested. It amazed Caroline how fast Kate managed to gather what she needed, "you make packing look so easy" she sighed. "It is a swim suit, three shorts, one trousers and a couple tops and underwear and done... Oh and a towel razor and makeup and a book" she concluded throwing the last bits into the suitcase and smirked.

Caroline looked at her watch" that only took you fifteen minutes" she laughed, "well there are more exciting things to spend time on than packing" kate giggled. Pulling her own top over her head and removing her bra darting forwards to take Caroline in her grasp, pulling Carolines top off her head to land near hers. Her mouth roaming across exposed flesh watching Caroline's head roll backwards in pleasure, "yep your right" she groaned pushing Kate onto the bed. Caroline's hands expertly removing Kate's trousers and without hesitation kissing her inner thigh, she felt Kate shudder.

"I'm liking this new spontaneous me" she laughed moving Kate's underwear aside and taking her clit into her mouth, hearing a cry escape Kate's lips. "I can't complain" Kate squealed as Caroline's hand tweaked a nipple as her tongue caressed her sensitive centre.

Caroline's mouth changing pressured licking, sucking and nipping at her folds as Kate withered across the sheets, her hands weaving through her lovers golden locks. "Caroline please" Kate cried in anguish as Caroline watched her from between her thighs, before putting her out of her torment and lowering her mouth and fingers together. She removed Kate's underwear rubbing her fingers through the ample wetness, Her mouth moving lower once again and attacking her clit. Her moist covered fingers ran through the wetness to meet her open centre, gently edging in deeper feeling Kate clench around them As they deepened. Kate Gasps and cries echoing around the room as Caroline thrust her fingers inside her gently, and then more roughly building up her arousal until a final plea from Kate met her ears. Caroline beginning to thrust her hand more aggressively more intentionally, her hot wet mouth moving up to flick over her erect nipples and finally claim Kate's dry mouth, as Kate finally came loudly. Kate lay panting loudly the sweat glistening upon her skin, as Caroline lowered herself onto Kate's rising chest. "I have a lot to learn, that was definitely more exciting than packing" Caroline laughed watching Kate's face transform in to the sexiest most beautiful smile Ever in total agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

hey thank you everyone for your kind comments, I love reading what you think. Here is another update for you all :) it's a little rushed I apologize but I wanted to update...

Caroline had finally finished packing with Kate's help sitting on the top of it, to squeeze it shut and her ability to help

wither down Caroline's wardrobe for the week.

All three suitcases sat by the front door and Caroline finally put the phone down of her last call today, she had just rung the cab and now all they needed to do was relax for a few hours before their flight.

"Are you not going to tell your mum were going away?" Kate asked watching Caroline frown. "I don't want to give her the opportunity to ruin this" Caroline groaned "I'll ring Gillian instead".

Kate left her too it as she picked up the phone for the fourth time this morning "hi Gillian it's me", "hey me how are you, anything up... The boys are ok?". "Yeah yeah fine, I just wanted to ring to tell you were going away this afternoon". "What when did you plan this I spoke to you a day ago" she giggled, "yesterday night it was a last minute thing". She heard Gillian laugh "you don't do spontaneous Caroline", Caroline frowned "well that might be so but I do now... So anyway we are off to Greece in oh 3 hours. So I just wanted to let you know incase you can't get hold of us, I haven't spoken to mum about it either. Since the other week were not really talking and i cant face a row now, so we will be back Sunday". "Ok well it's alright for some have a nice time" she smirked she caould almost hear the huge smile across Caroline's face, "we will" Caroline concluded hanging up.

The cab had been fifteen minutes late which had caused Caroline much stress and worry, as Kate calmly took control calming her panic. "We have ages until our flight you booked it an hour earlier than we really needed anyway" Kate smiled. "This is just the reason I did, I mean for god sake when you book a cab to the airport you, would think they understand the importance of being prompt". Kate pushed Caroline against the hard hall wall, "as much as your adorable when your flustered, you need to calm down" she said periodically lacing kisses down her neckline to meet her flush breasts.

Kate felt Caroline exhale deeply no longer so stressed over the problem "thaTs better" Kate smiled, sliding a hand under Caroline's top to caress her soft flesh. "Think what we can do with a whole week like this" she smirked pulling away as they heard lawerence call from the lounge. "The cabs here" he shouted, Kate pulled away slowly a seductive smile "come on sweetheart, best get a move on I know you don't like to be late" she mocked as Caroline took a moment against the wall to compose herself again.

They had been at the airport 2 hours before their flight was due to leave, Lawerence had disappeared off shopping with a stern warning not to be gone long or they would leave him behind.

He returned with a jumbo packet of sweets and several comics "I got everyone a drink and a few snacks" he smiled at his mother. "Thank you that was thoughtful" she sighed "I can wait to be sitting by the pool" she said lazily.

After an uncomfortable and sleepless flight, with the added stress of the argument of who sat with who as their were four of them and seats were in threes. Much to Carolines disappointment the first half of the flight she had sat on her own before William had offered to swap. They would have to remember to check in online to come home, to avoid the same problem she thought to her self. Her mind lost it's thread as she felt a sly hand land upon her thigh and squeeze lightly, "Kate" she moaned. "Its ok lawerence is asleep and William has his head in a book, she leant forward and stole a kiss. Caroline leant her head into Kate's shoulder finally feeling a little more settled she had managed to half sleep.

It had been pitch dark when they had arrived she hadn't realized that although it was part of a hotel, they had their own apartments and private pool. The pool lights lit up to show how the edge of the pool met the rock face and a sheer drop below, down to the beach. "It's amazing" Kate muttered as she took in the sights of the ground floor apartment with two double bedrooms and en suites that opened out onto the poolside.

"Do you boys want the upstairs or downstairs apartment" Caroline asked, turning to face the boys "down here is fine" they agreed. "Ok well you go in here and get settled in and we will go and check out out lodgings" she suggested. Kate and Caroline climbed the stone spiral steps that led to the top appatment, opening the door to a beautiful kitchen and living space with a balcony a massive bathroom and two double bedrooms.

"Wow Caroline this must have cost a fortune" Kate half whispered, Caroline didn't answer as she took Kate's mouth with hers her desire rising. "Christ all that time on the way here not being able to touch you, I missed you" she pouted.

"Right well before you shag me senseless, let's just check your sons are busy" Kate suggested. "Boys are you ok?" Caroline shouted over the balcony "yes" came the chorus back "are you hungry? or shall we all get an early night?".

William and Lawrence poked their heads out the door below "not really mum I think we are just going to go to bed and then get up early for a swim". William smiled at his mother as she nodded, "ok well night, were turning in too" Sliding the door shut again.

As Caroline shut the door she felt Kate launch at her, it took no time at all for all clothes to be lost and low cries of pleasure echoed across the bedroom. Finally they had collapsed in an exhausted heap as sleep took over.

Caroline awoke early it took her a while to realize where they were, who she was lying next too. She slipped out of bed and found the kettle flicking it on and pouring a hot cup of coffee, she headed to the balcony. Christ it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever stayed, she glanced at her watch half 8. Well it had been sort of a lie in but not really considering the time change she smirked to herself. She watched as Lawrence and William appear sneaking quietly from their room, already in trunks as the sun blazed down on her freckled skin, she smiled to herself peacefully.

The boys climbed in and began to swim and play before noticing her and smiling "morning mum, sleep well" William called. She smiled "yep I'll do breakfast soon, your both up early" she remarked, "cant waste a pool like this" Lawrence laughed before diving back down to the bottom. She felt warm arms snake around her waist, a glowing smile appear across her face, as the warm sun rays tickled her bare skin. "morning gorgeous, day one of a week of bliss" Kate said nibbling on her lovers ear. "

"The boys seem happy, and well distracted" Caroline smirked turning to run a hand into Kate silk dressing gown feeling her legs weaken as her body fell harder against hers.

"oh I see you have brought me on a dirty week away to have me morning, noon and night" she laughed "well that's not the reason I invited you but it's definitely a perk". Caroline smirked pulling the soft material away to make a gap for her hand to slide in deeper. "I suggest we head back to bed before breakfast" she growled leading the way watching Kate's robe fall to the floor as they reached the bedroom door.

Breakfast done and dusted they had decided to have a lazy day and maybe explore tomorrow, the boys were heading to the beach below leaving her and Kate alone again.

Caroline emerged from the bedroom in her pink and white bikini laughing as she caught Kate's drooling appearance giving her seal of approval. "You like I take it" she giggled, "yes I do" Kate confirmed "almost as much as I love you out of it" she joked Caroline swatting her playfully.

They both lay reading their books, drinking their cocktails feeling the sun prickle at their under exposed skin. She could feel Kate's eyes on her "I can feel you watching me" she giggled "how" Kate sat up intrigued. "I just can she turned to face Kate their lips meeting softly, soft moans escaping pursed lips. "Hey mum were back" William called, watching the women pull apart "we're not interrupting are we?" He asked embarrassed.

"No not at all I was just going to do some lunch" she smiled grabbing her surrong, and heading towards the spiral steps smiling as she felt Kate's watchful gaze follow her. William and lawerence plonked down next to Kate "that beach is amazing, you and mum have a nice morning" he asked. "Yes very relaxing thank you, glad you had fun are their shops down there?", "yes a few. I'll show you and mum after lunch if you like". William replied. She nodded "that be good, I just wanted to say thank you for being so good about me and your mum and letting me come on holiday with you all. I'm having a fab time already" she grinned at the boys.

"We don't mind as long as mum is happy and she definitely is, I heard her singing in the shower this morning I don't think shes ever done that. And as for this holiday she is constantly smiling and the old mum would never of taken us on holiday, especially not so last minute and spontaneously. She's changed since she met you" William smiled, Lawerence turned to "Kate she seems so happy it's as if she is finally free. So Kate we welcome you into the fold, especially if it means more holidays like this" they all fell about laughing.

"What you all laughing about" Caroline appeared with some pizzas, salad and drinks on a tray as they all look at each other "nothing" Kate replied, as they ll tucked into lunch broad smiles upon their faces.

Celia felt as if her blood was boiling "she's done what?" She shouted. Gillian wasn't entirely sure the best way to deal with an irate Celia "it was a last minute things, she has gone to Greece with the boys".

"Has she... that woman gone too, surly she wouldn't do that to the boys? , but obviously she's not in her right mind she never just goes away on holiday. Not without planning and we haven't spoken for over a week and she doesn't even seem to care, well that's just fine... At least I know where I stand.

If she is willing to choose that woman and their repulsive relationship or whatever they are calling it, over her own mother well what more can I do? She's on her own". She ranted walking a bald spot into Gillian's rug in the kitchen As Gillian sat speechless she didn't understand why it was all such a problem.

"well I think it's nice, she deserves some one who will treat her right, and to make her happy. The boys are happy for her and well, I'm bloody jealous a holiday sounds lovely" Gillian said attempting to lighten the mood.

"This is bloody ridiculous, what is she playing at... She knew I wouldn't approve hence she didn't tell me" She huffed.

Alan took her in her arms "well you haven't exactly been getting on, maybe you need to try and accept Caroline's a big girl, and can do as she pleases" He said softly.

"I just can't" her shoulders slumped as she headed towards the stairs " She will see I'm right, she will make a fool of herself and me and I will not be there to hold her hand then" she said bitterly heading up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

A small update :) thank you everyone who is reading and as always for your lovely comments. Xxx

The week had passed without drama Caroline couldn't quite believe how well Kate and the boys got on, if anything they were ganging up on her. She couldn't help smile as she watched them in the pool, John had never in all his years of being a parent engaged with his sons like she did. It only made her swoon for the beautiful woman before her with an even greater passion.

A seductive smile played across her lips as a dripping wet Kate in her blue bikini sauntered over in her direction, up the stone steps onto the balcony " what are you looking so happy about" she smirked.

"What?" Caroline snapping from her trance like state, "nothing much just how stunningly sexy you are in that" her eyes rolling from her head to her toes and back again taking in the full image. "Or that you are so wonderful with the boys, it's so lovely to see everyone getting on it's far from the family holiday I remember". Kate closed the gap between them "how could I not love them there wonderfully lovely boys, and they are apart of you... So it would be impossible to not enjoy spending time with you and them.

Although as this is our last night I did have some one on one boy free evening ideas in mind" she licked her lips teasingly, watching as Caroline flushed. The boys couldn't see from their lower positions in the pool as Kate leant forward dipping her hand into Caroline's bikini bottoms. "Christ" she whispered leaning into Kate, "your so deliciously wet" she mouthed against Caroline's ear feeling her shudder. "All I have to do is look at you and I come undone, there is no denying it I love your fantastically womanly body"Caroline smiled.

Kate laughed "I can see that, what do you like best about it?" She asked as her fingers trailed down further into her wetness and parted her lips sliding still deeper into her depths. "Ahh..." Caroline tried to formulated coherent thoughts with great difficulty, "I love your breasts" her mouth suddenly dry as she swiped her tongue across to moisten it. She was rewarded by Kate's fingers adding pressure as they drew tight circles over her flaming clit, "what else?" She whispered waiting eagerly. Caroline lowered her head her eyes closing as she tried to stay grounded "your eyes... They are so beautiful it's as if they are a window into your soul. Your eyes say more words than I'd ever need to hear" Kate's fingers dipping lower into her open centre dipping in ever so slightly, she could feel Caroline begin to grind against her hand. "Anything else?" Kate teased rather amused at the control she seemed to have over this beautiful woman, "shit" Caroline whimpered as she breathed deeply a low growl admitted. "your lips, your bum, your star shaped birth mark on the inside of your right thigh, that I always take a detour to kiss before I taste you".

Carolines hands gripping more ferociously to Kates waist, "please, before the boys..." Caroline couldn't finish her sentence as searing lips met hers. "Please what, tell me what you want" Kate smirked enjoying the heady dazed expression reflected in Caroline fluttering eyes, "finish it" Caroline groaned.

Kate smiled pressing her soft lips against hers, before thrusting her hand into her wetness deeper than before, rubbing more aggressively as she felt Caroline's body tremble. Her fingers finding her centre and thrusting in deeply, feeling Caroline clench around her on contact, her breaths raged her body shook as Kate's dexterous fingers curled and thrust inside her.

She was on the edge she could feel Kate's fingers flex inside her, in that perfect spot Kate had only ever found that made her knees quake. Forcing her eyes open to view the beautiful creature that gave her such pleasure, as Kate's head lowered to her chest, her free hand moving her bikini top to one side. Caroline gasped as Kate's hot warm mouth met her nipple, causing it to become hard at her touch the tension building "come for me Caroline" she whispered. Kate latching her mouth around her nipple more firmly, her hand thrusting harder speeding up a gear. Kate heard the most erotic whimper as Caroline's body spammed against hers as she held her tight, letting her body ride through her euphoric state. Caroline's body finally becoming limp, her breathe heavy as she rested against Kate's shoulders before slowly looking up to meet Kate's beautiful smiling face.

"I love you" Caroline declared whole heartily, "I love you too my sweet Caroline. I've had the best week of my life with you" a sincere smile across Kate's rosy lips. Kate removed her hand from her wetness, drawing it to her lips and sucking it clean, hearing Caroline's gasp for breathe. "I want you" Caroline groaned "oh so much..all the time."

Caroline moved closer determined to return the Favour as calls drew her away from Kate slowly, reluctantly. "Mum, mum, Kate where are you" she moved away apologetically "I don't think my son catching me eating you out will help win them over" Caroline giggled.

"Mum Kate there you are I was wondering what time we were doing lunch, were starving. Are we going out I'm guessing your trying to limit mess, so tomorrow's less stressful" he smiled at them. "Sorry... Did I interrupt something" he blushed "no, no of course not why would you say that?" Caroline said feeling flustered.

"Umm ... No reason..." he blushed a deeper shade of red "well me and lawerence will go get changed then" he turned and disappeared. Caroline turned to Kate quizzically " how did he know?", She watched Kate's smirk appear "now don't be cross". Caroline's face becoming more confused "but I may have forgotten to put your delicious nipple away after I was finished". She held herself trying to control her urge to laugh watching Caroline's confusion turn to comprehension "Kate" she smacked her playfully "what?" Kate laughed.

"It's not funny he's my 17 year old son" she remarked "well I'm sure he's seen it all then" Kate said laughing even harder. "At least your self restraint stopped him from finding you between my legs" their eyes meeting as both fell about laughing. "He seemed to take it ok" Caroline remarked "I'm sure he's not niavie Caroline I think he was just pleased to get away from us. Now come on let's get dressed for lunch before, we get side tracked" kate suggested. Shaking her bum more deliberately on the way to the bedroom "so not funny" Caroline said trying to hide her grin. "Well your expression says otherwise Caroline" Kate winked.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all who are reading, I love reading your comments so here is the next installment, written on my phone so sorry if not my best :) xxx

Caroline sighed as she entered the front door, it had been such a bliss filled week she was happily exhausted. The boys took their bags and retired upstairs "mum that was the best holiday ever" lawerence shouted as he reached the landing, Caroline smiled "that's thanks to you Kate". Kate smiled letting their lips touch, as they reveled in the sweetness of the moment, Caroline stepped back slightly sensing someone in the room. "Mum"she squealed surprised as Celia appeared from the living room "what are you doing here?" she eyed her mother confused and rather bloody annoyed by her awful timings.

"I came to speak to you Caroline but I can see your busy". The coldness apparent in her voice as her eyes travelled from Kate to her daughter, "I was hoping you would have come to your senses so we could put this behind us Caroline. But it seems you've enjoyed your dirty week away with each other and worse subjected my grandsons to this sordid thing you've got yourself entangled in it's not right. You two together its not right, I cant see it, it's not who you are Caroline, you will see and by then you will have ruined everything. Your relationship with the boys, me, your reputation your career and for what some sordid revolting little mid life crisis".

Alan appeared from the living room "Celia... Enough, You said you wanted to try and sort things out how is this helping at all. Caroline is a grown woman and she knows what she wants, you said you love her and you'd support her no matter what. That obviously wasn't true, your not who I thought you were. Maybe I don't know you at all, for you to be so creul, she's your daughter you should love her no matter what.

I have seen Gillian through some awful times and some horrendous mistakes on her part... And I've often not agreed with and wanted to walk away... But I haven't not for one second because I love her. You and me are obviously very different Celia, I'm appalled at how you are behaving it's discraceful". Alan stepped passed Celia his face saddened by the truth of his words, "I'm sorry Caroline to have caused a scene, I'm sure you are all tired we wil go now". He kissed her cheek with a shy smile and turned to Celia "leave them now" he called to Celia who had opened her mouth to speak and shut it again and Followed him.

Both women now sat parallel in their living rooms the tears falling hard, Caroline knew her mother had always been hard. They had never had that share it all kind of relationship, the most they had was sharing differing opinions. It was like this house her mother had always told her it was too big, cost to much and she had disagreed with everything she had asked her view on. Even these sodding sofas were the wrong colour, wrong size not comfortable, she cringed at the memory, whatever she did was never good enough!

As she looked around the room admiring the work she had done, she couldn't help feel worse. Her mother had always been around but never what she would have called supportive, she was from an era that she supposed didnt hug and kiss all the time. That they lived their separate lives not really sharing the hardships and creating a perfect facade for everyone around them. She had never really had the experience of knowing someone else's experience until she met Gillian, her parents really did seem to love her unconditionally no matter what! from what she had heard and seen.

Alan wasn't even her father and yet she felt close to him comfortable he accept her for who she was, made her feel proud of her life everything she had accomplished. Her mother had only ever looked at what it lacked of what she hadn't achieved, she knew this was as much about how other people saw her as her mothers own disappointment. she had been brought up to care what other people thought, often too much to her own detriment, she had suffered in silence gone through the motions For years just like her mum. To please her mum, make her proud to make her happy but never succeeding other than creating the perfect outside image.

But in the last year so much had changed she had changed, she had known her and John had been over for a long time. But his infidenility had set her free, given her the chance to make a change, she knew people would think badly of her 46 and divorced and it was most probably a shock for many, as she was always so good at appearing like she had it all.

she had never meant to fall in love, she hadn't wanted that herself she would have been happy to live as a hermit for the rest of her days. But once you find it you can't let it go... Her mum knew that, she hadn't cared what people though when she married Alan months after meeting again. She had been selfish to be happy, so why didn't she understand she wanted the same with Kate, she had changed, Kate had changed her. Maybe it would have happened sooner with a man or woman, had things been different god knows all she knew was it was Kate now and always would be.

It was about time she was happy, did things for her and yet things never ran smoothly for her there was always a backlash. She wiped the tears from her face and watched as Kate finished lighting the fire.

Celia lay on her bed the tears much to her annoyance falling fast and hard, what had she done wrong why had everything turned out like this. Alan was packing a bag to her left of the bed, she watched as he packed in the last few items and zipped it, "I'm sorry Celia I love you, but you need to think ...what truly matters. Caroline needs your support and I can't condone the way your behaving, I'm going to Gillian's for a few days. He was gone! She rolled over her head pressed into the pillow, she had been so happy how could it all go wrong so quickly.

She wasn't in the wrong, she wasn't it wasn't natural two women together like that, it made her uncomfortable. It confused her how could Caroline have been married all that time and now be "gay". She had said it had always been there but if it had then why had she decided this time to let it out, did she not realize how it looked what people would say. She couldn't even pretend ... just watching them together was too painful, she didn't like Kate, Caroline was lonely impressionable now John had gone, Kate was taking advantage. Why could nobody see that and backing her up, it would only end in tears she only wanted what was best for Caroline. But no she was the bitch and now not only was Caroline's behavior affecting her grandsons and her, but now Alan had gone.

Finally the tears stopped and the anger crept in a little more venomous, sitting up and pulling her jumper on she made her way to Caroline's. She paused watching her grandsons comforting a weeping Caroline through the living room window, Kate on her knees running her hands through her hair. She stood frozen as she watched the scene unfold, Caroline looking up at her sons as they both sat next to her talking and making her smile, how Kate watched on in adoration.

Celia stood there for a long time the anger dissipating, until the boys kissed there mother and to her shock Kate hugging her before disappearing. She watched as Kate sat on the cream sofa next to Caroline shuffling the cushions to sit opposite her daughter. She watched as she took Caroline's face in her hands, the intimacy the love and tenderness there, she could see the smile that radiated from her daughter as Kate spoke. Celia watched as Caroline pulled Kate close for comfort seeking her touch and her reassurance, a bizarre feeling spreading through her body as she watched her daughter.

Only now could she see it... Being on the outside alone looking in at the perfect scene of happiness, what she had had with Alan what she had craved all her life. What she was now depriving Caroline of, she watched as her daughter snuggled into kate Kate wiping her tears away. They were alone there was no show, no flaunting it she saw only the love between them in private the way they looked at one another.

Celia slipped away unseen, had she been that bloody minded she had missed it? She was convinced it wasn't real it wasn't love. But in all her years she had never seen Caroline smile like that, never seen the boys look so settled. No she didn't understand it, but maybe she didn't need to... Maybe love was just love no matter who it fell upon.

God knows she hadn't really given it a chance before dismissing it, revolted against it but looking at it like that so innocently she couldn't help a sense of guilt creep over her.

Her daughter had always been bloody minded and had worked hard for everything, she never relied on anyone and had achieved whatever she set her mind on. But only now in this moment did she see it, she had spent her life alone she had never confided in her about anything of great importance. She had never had friends she had never seen any charisma or affection with her and john, not even in the early days it had been formal almost. Caroline had always done her best for the boys because she loved them and muddled on Unhappy.

Celia sighed in truth She had spent most of her life the same, she had always assumed that was why Caroline was the way she was, tough like her. She had spent half a century being lonely, she didn't want that for Caroline not really it just wasn't what she had imagined would be on the cards, but in reality how much did it matter.

Did it matter enough to loose Caroline, to loose her Grandsons to loose Alan, everybody else seemed to cope ok with it.

She sat in her chair burying her head in her hands, what have I done you stupid old fool, she berated herself. She felt someone watching her "Gillian?" She said looking up at her disheveled step daughter. She saw the cross expression across her face, her flushed cheeks her tense pose as if ready for battle, "Do you want to explain to me why my dad turned up at mine over an hour ago distraught" she said red faced.

"He doesn't need this stress with his condition, I thought better of you Celia Look at the pain your causing everyone" Gillian's voice raising emotions brimming ready to over spill. "I know" Celia moaned Inwardly at herself, "You can't behave like this, you can't treat people you love like this" Gillian continued, "hold on what?". Gillian stopped mid track "I've messed this all up Caroline, Alan and I don't know how to begin to fix it" Celia spoke her eyes sad and sincere as she looked up to meet Gillian's.

Celia watched as Gillian's face softened as she moved towards her and sat beside her, "well that's a start, you have kind of made a pigs ere of things, but when you've messed up as much as I have you learn it's never too late to fix things" She smiled. Celia returned the smile "will you help me, I need to fix this. All of this..." Gillian nodded moving closer to her. "I think I might have a plan to show them all, prove I'm sorry. That I was wrong about well it all, I just want everyone to be happy I really do" Celia said turning to Gillian.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your lovely commentsm I'm glad you are enjoying reading this. I am Sorry for the long delay in an update I have had no spare time recently. My auto spell check is not working, so Im sorry if the spelling and grammar is not the best, I have read through it but i apologies for any mistakes. I was keen to update and I'll try update again soon, comments are always welcome. I hope you enjoy! Xx

Celia had tried hard to apologize to Caroline, but Caroline hadn't been too accepting and who could blame her. How she had behaved was disgusting she knew that now, why hadnt she listened to Alan why did she always have to make everything so hard. Alan had hardly spoken to her not properly since they had argued, it was not the same she needed to prove how sorry she was. No more hollow words she would have to show them,show them she was sorry that she was wrong.

Caroline opened the door to Gillian "what are you doing here, you ok?" Caroline asked looking worried, "I'm fine Caroline stop worrying, how are you? I just popped over to get some bits for dad he's going to stay with me a little longer". "Mum still hasn't made up with him then?" Caroline sighed "they are talking but no things are not great between them. My dad is stubborn just like your mum and he's making his point, and your mum does appear to be sorry".

Caroline slumped upon the stool at the kitchen counter "she's always sorry in her own way eventually, but it's always after she has rushed through and upset everyone. She always thinks she is the most important one, regardless ...I am my own person a grown woman for god sake.

You haven't known her for as long as I have this how she is, she is bloody minded never mind anyone else's feelings. It's only now she has caused problems to herself she appears sorry, it's always the same. She doesn't think this might be hard enough for me as it is, that I deserved to be happy and that if I am willing to turn my world upside I must be sure this is real. My love for kate is real, and yet she tried to ruin it all and now she's sorry it doesn't work like that" Caroline sighed a tear slipping down her cheek. Gillian moved to pull her in tight "I really do believe she means it Caroline, I know she was in the wrong but I just hate to see all this upset".

Kate arrived home she knew Caroline wouldn't be far behind her, she had enjoyed her first week at Sulgrave and had been suprised at how open Caroline had been. Of course they were discreet they weren't going to make a formal announcement in her first few days at the school, but Caroline was careful not dismiss Kate either. Kate had practically moved in it had seemed to be the natural progression, and it had been easy having everything she needed nextdoor. They had eaten lunch together everyday and walked the gardens of the school grounds, it had been lovely to spend so much time together. Kate had hardly taken a breathe it was all so fast and yet also wonderful, the only thing that bothered her was the strain it had put upon Caroline and Celia. Caroline was more subdued each night as they cuddled up on the sofa each evening she was lost to her inner monologue, her inner struggles. She knew Caroline well enough to know she didn't like to not be in control, that she was used to dealing with things on her own in her way. But it troubled Kate she knew this was upsetting her far more than she admitted, all she wanted was for Caroline to be happy.

Kate was not naive she knew that Celia was of a generation that often didn't approve of same sex relationships, and Celia probably never would. But she wanted Caroline to be happy and while she and her mother were not talking she saw the strain on Caroline's face.

Kate had tried her best to make Caroline happy, It broke her heart to see her so down no words seemed to make her feel better. Kate knew people were not always accepting but parents always have a power over their children, while children have a constant desire to meet a parents approval. Kate had seen Celia knock at the back door every evening after school, in a hope to talk to Caroline. Caroline opened the back door each time half listened to her mother, then After she had left spent the night even quieter than the night before. This had been the events of every night for the last week, it was taking its toll, Caroline looked tired she was emotionally exhausted.

A knock on the back door " kate is Caroline in?" Celia's timid voice echoed from the door way, " Hi Celia she is working late again tonight" Kate half smiled. "She's been working late a lot this week" Celia sighed watching Kate's uncomfortable gaze avoid her.

"She won't talk to me, I am so sorry I feel awful I just want a chance to make things right. I wanted to talk to you I know I have not always been welcoming to you but I want your help. I know how I behaved was wrong, I am so sorry for all the hurt I have caused I didn't understand before. I do now, i know she loves you kate I think I've always known since the day she first said your name. The way she said it the glow in her face the smile across her lips, you two were inevitable and I'm sorry I have caused such pain. I just want a chance to put it right I have an idea to prove to Caroline i mean it. That I'm happy for her, for you both and I will always stand by her no matter what, Kate will you help me?".

kate watched the sincerity in Celias eyes "I will try to speak to her again Celia, I don't want all this upset It's not good for any of us. But what you have to understand and I Hope you might now is that I truly love Caroline, and she loves me we make each other happy". A smile spreading across Celia's lips in recognition "I know love, I was blinded by my bigoted opions before. I see the way you look at one another, the care and tenderness you share. I saw the change in her the moment she met you, as if something was finally set free the real vulnerable Caroline I knew as a child released again. I was just scared for her, for the boys" lowering her head "for me. I am sorry I was wrong i love Caroline I want her to be happy, I just want a chance to make it right, kate please will you help me?".

Kate met Celia's eyes "yes I will, all I want is to make Caroline happy what did you have in mind?" She smiled playfully.


	22. Chapter 22

Another update for those who continue to read and leave me such lovely reviews, thank you. The main update requires time so a filler until I have a chance to do it justice. Enjoy... Comments as always welcome :)

Celia spent another night alone God she couldnt have messed this all up any better, even if she had tried she buried her head in her hands once again. How had she gone from so happy to so miserable in the space of a few ill though words, she mentally slapped herself. She should have learnt how to control her tongue buy now and it wasn't any of her business anyway, if she wanted to be alone and miserable she had achieved that more than successfully.

A sharp tap at her door, she drew her head up to see her grandsons standing in the cold, she stood and opened the door. As they filled in they surveyed her "kate says you have a plan we would like to help, we just wAnt Mum to be happy. She wouldn't admit it but she does miss you she hates all this hurt especially as it's not needed" William concluded.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean it, well I did but I didn't understand it then. I do now all I want is for your mum to be happy and well now I've messed it up" the tears brimming at the surface once again. "Well as long as you mean it, Mum doesn't deserve the way you treated her she's had a hard enough time don't go spoiling her happiness" lawerence finished.

They watched their gran William couldn't remember having ever seen her so upset and it made him hopeful this time she meant what she said.

"Right the plan then" lawerence smirked "Right well you know it's your mums birthday on Friday well I have booked the party suite at the inn we had the wedding. I know she liked it there and well I am trying to organise a bit of a party to celebrate her birthday but also to welcome kate properly. To show your mum I'm happy to accept her and that im happy for the world to know I love my daughter and, well that she is with kate .. loves Kate. I've invited Gillians lot obviously and Kate's mum and I thought all of us, minus your dad, kate is inviting Beverly and Gavin from school and I thought I'd add to the occasion by booking us all rooms. I have booked us all in for one night and them for two with a few suprises, like a stripper gram. It's gillians birthday too and she's in on it and her demands were strippers so I've left that to her expertise". William and lawerence couldn't help but smirk "ha ha that could be entertaining" he watched her embarrassed face avoid his.

"I Have arranged with the help of kate a final suprise to prove to your mum how much I love her. So your part would be on Friday night to get her to give you a lift over that way, not sure what excuse you could use yet. But if I ask she won't go and kate needed to be there early to help me get the last touches in place. Do you think you could manage to get her there?" She paused thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem I could drive over their to see Paul and sue say we're having dinner there. I'll then ring and tell mum I've got a flat or something could she come and pick me up, she wouldn't leave me stranded" Willian offered. Celia nodded good good "I'm am sorry you know so sorry I've hurt her so much, I will make this up to her I promise" she watched them smile at her. "I know gran but it cant carry on ok, you need to watch how and what you say whatever you think. We all live our own lives and we all need each other support, mum has never let you down time you did the same" Willaim sighed.

"Yep your right, you are I promise I will do my best. I am sorry I do you love you all so much I never mean to hurt anyone. I just speak before I think sometimes but I'm learning I'll show your mum I mean what I say".

It had been a week since their fight and her mum had well and truly stepped over the mark. A week since her mum had spoken to Alan properly according to Gillian, Caroline she had finally stopped crying all the time about it. She wasn't sure why it had upset her so much she knew her mother well enough by now, and had been expecting the reaction she recieved. It had been the words directed at kate which had broken her heart, made her so angry but in one way it only made her realize how much she really was in love with kate. She felt this need to protect her from everything including the vial words from her mother, and Kate's attempts to breach the peace only made her love her more.

Her mum had been persistent usually after an argument it was caroline who gave in and apologized, anything for a quiet life but this time she had over stepped the mark A little to far. So each night after school her mum had knocked on the back door, each night she had openeded it half listened to her words of apology. Empty words as far as she was concerned she had sat their in silence until her mum had finally given up For the night. Then she had spent half the night upset that they weren't talking and going over all the hurtful things she had said, but she wouldn't back down this time. Her mother was a grown woman of 76 it was about time she acted like it, she wanted to prove how much her words had hurt her. She wouldn't forget, but as the week passed on she couldn't help believe maybe her mum was genuine, she was never this forth coming With her apologies.

Caroline sat with her feet tucked under Kate's, "im glad my family haven't made you run for the hills, because I trurly love you kate. More than I ever expected was possible", Caroline leant forward capturing her lips Moaning deeply as they connected. "I believe you" kate smirked "I'm not going anywhere, I'm so in love with you too. On a rather important note a first milestone for us, do you want to go out Friday for your birthday or stay in? She paused watching Caroline think.

"I don't usually bother to celebrate it to be honest, just another day and John never encouraged me to. So a night in sounds good" she smiled "anywhere you are is just fine with me" she smiled. Kate stroked her cheek "God your beautiful and we will not be ignoring it this year. Although I'm sorry I've got choir practice until 6.30 but then I'm all yours in whatever way you would like" Kate whispered Seductively.

Delicate kisses peppered across Caroline's exposed neck, " a night of you naked in my arms will be more than sufficent" Caroline said with a cheeky grin. Kate laughed "I can do that for you right now Dr Elliot" she giggled pulling her jumper over her head. "If your sure you don't want to go out I can do a meal us and the boys" she suggested "sounds nice I usually have dinner with the boys and mum bur I don't think it would be fair on anyone to expect her to be civil through a whole evening. I don't want to risk my birthday being ruined by another argument, so a normal dinner and you in between my thighs sounds delicious" she giggled.

She couldn't help the eruption of butterflies and the desperate need take over her, as Kate's shirt flew across the room, "no need to wait until Friday for the last request" her sexy smile radiating across melting Caroline.

Kate moved in closer undoing the buttons of Carolines shirt kissing at the exposed flesh caressing her soft breasts," The boys?" Kate whispered "out" Caroline smiled as kate lowered her towards the floor.

"You know I really think your mum is sorry all this bad feeling is good for no one darling" Caroline sighed "I know it's just she's always the same sticking her nose and unwanted options in my life. I think I just need some time and for her to realise I'm serious I love you fuck what anyone else says. It was so easy telling Beverely and Gavin, I sort of think fuck it now. Tell who ever wants to know I'm proud of it im proud of you, that you chose me I just can't believe how lucky I am" Caroline smiled affectionately Her eyes deep with love and meaning.

Caroline continued "Now if your going to suck my nipple like that can we please leave the subject of school and my mother, and let me enjoy it" she half laughed half groaned as Kate's hand slipped inside her underwear. "Mmm" Kate moaned into her breast at the feel of her warmth "whatever you want my sweet Caroline, as long as its me". Caroline took her head in her hands "God I've never wanted anything as much in my whole life as much as I want you in my life, as much as I want you like this right now". Lips locked and words were exchanged with arching backs and labored breathe as they took each other to new levels of delirium.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys another update for you, thank you everyone who is reading and had commented. I'm really enjoying writing this so I'm glad others are having fun reading it. Xx

Caroline held herself tight in Kate's arms as Kate stroked her neck delicately and sang happy birthday to her. She couldn't help but shiver at the sensation it caused her body to have Kate really did have a beautiful voice, as her eyes met Kate's all she saw was love and tenderness. She had never felt so on top of the world, it had all been a dream really since they had got together. It had been a whirlwind but she was loving every second, nobody had ever made her feel so special and loved as kate did. Kate gently drew apart kissing her soft lips gently hearing caroline gasp in protest "I can't give you your present if I don't put you down for five seconds" kate chuckled.

"Present? I thought you were my present" Caroline smirked playfully. Kate laughed "well I can be too, but I really want you to have this as well" she smiled sweetly handing over the two parcels. They sank back into the bed as Caroline began to open the first present, her heart melting as she saw what lay in her hands, a beautiful silver frame with a rainbow over the top. Inside a picture of her and Kate lawerence had taken a Few days ago "Arh kate is perfect our first edition to the house which I plan to invade with pictures of you, to remind me and everyone else how much I love and how lucky I feel everyday".

A silent sob emitted as a tear ran down her cheek, kate pulled her close kissing the tear away "sorry" Caroline whispered "you still over whelm me sometimes".

"we can handle happy tears" kate smiled kissing her gently, kate nodded to the next present on her lap. Carolines eyes sparkling in gratitude as she painfully slowly unwrapped the second present until she held a small purple box in her fingers. Her hand shook as she opened it to reveal a beautiful bangle and from it hung a few letters.

Kate took it from her gently looking at Caroline as she opened the clasp and gestured to her wrist, caroline nodding. "There is a "W" for William and a "L" for Lawerence they helped me choose it and a "K", for you" Caroline finished smiling from ear to ear as she fiddled with the "K" she noticed on the back it had an inscription. She held it higher to see "Forever 11-2-12" the tears now falling again "the day of our first kiss" Caroline said quietly kate nodding "the day my life changed forever" Kate whispered.

Caroline took a deep breathe to compose herself she felt breathless, like she was floating her body tense as the unstoppable sobs racked her body. Kate sat in shock for a moment pulling her in close "its ok Caroline I've got you sweetheart" she kissed her head softly lovingly. "That's just it kate, I'm 47 today and for the first time in my life I have everything I ever dreamt of... You". Kate pulled her face gently towards her "aww Caroline don't cry it may have taken time to get here, but it's the beginning we will look to the future and all the possibilities it could hold for us, not the past".

Caroline nodded claiming Kate's lips , hands wandering until she felt her hands dragging Kate's shirt over her head as the heat increased Caroline and kate locked in a battle to have the other. The need in some way to show how they felt where words failed, hot wet kisses trailed over torsos, indulging in breasts teasing errect nipples. Faces locked eyes swooning as hands took the familiar route over every curve and dimple, gasps released into the room as desire became impatient. Kate taking control flipped Caroline to lie on her back "the birthday girl gets special treatment" kate smirked as Caroline attempted to protest , before falling flat on the pillows eyes tight shut hands grasping white cotton sheets.

"God your so sexy, so beautiful" kate whispered as she left a trail of red marks upon the inside of Carolines thigh making her way to her centre. She let her hand trail upwards caressing her lovers breast fondling gently, erotically.

Mewls of appreciation came from Caroline as Kate's mouth edged closer to her heat, Carolines body instinctively lifting to meet kate, urge her forward. Kate didn't like to tease not today and so slide with ease into Caroline soaking centre, her warm wet insides welcoming the intrusion of her fingers. Carolines back arched eyes shut, hands on her shoulders, delicate mewl and groans of pleasure escaping pursed lips, as kate lowered her mouth.

Caroline fought it, fought the need to give in to be taken to the edge as Kate's dexterous fingers flexed inside her soaking centre. Her tongue swiping over her enflamed clit, knocking the air from her lungs as she did the same again. She felt it she knew she was loosing the battle to restrain as Kate's licked, sucked and played with her.

Kate felt her tense knew her release was imminent, she removed her presence completely watching as Caroline sat up eyes wide open in horror at her move.

Carolines breathing raged her chest flushed her eyes heavy, kate could never remember her look more beautiful, more perfect. Kate moved up to her taking her lips, sinking her back into the pillow. Kate guiding Carolines hand down to replace Kate's missing presence, easing her gently to tease her own centre building her into a rhythm of rubbing roughly against her clit. Caroline felt the pressure build stronger than she had imagined Touching herself could ever create, her hand teasing herself whilst her knuckles grazed the wetness of Kate's centre, only making her more turned on. "Please" a small whisper tickled Kate's cheek, kate submitted thrusting her flexing rolling fingers inside Carolines damp core. Reveling in the renewed need as Caroline aggressively attacked her own clit as Kate's fingers thrust and flexed deeply, desperate to topple Caroline into the abyss.

Kate watched Caroline open her eyes as she hit that spot, she knew was Carolines undoing "I love you", a declaration of truth sent Caroline spasmming into her earth shattering orgasm.

They lay there for some time entwined unable to move soaking each other up, until the alarm droll tones echoed through their bedroom. Caroline closing her eyes to shut it out, shut the world out leaving just her and kate in this moment. "Happy birthday beautiful" kate chanted as she placed delicate kisses before retreating to the bathroom.

Caroline sat at her desk wishing for the end of day bell, she was ready to leave already but never liked to leave to early. Kate she knew had gone home early and would be making some delicious dinner, then she would have the evening to do with what she wished. Which was simple she would be content with spending it in bed renacting the events of this morning, which had left her flustered and bloody turned on all day She grinned.

"Right William why don't you ring your mum now, so she doesn't go Home first and find kate missing". "Yep ok Gran" he headed for the car park away from the hustle and bustle "Hi mum have you had a nice day?", "yes thank you love, just can't wait to get home".

"Arh about that... I need a huge Favour I know it's your birthday but everyone else is busy and well I don't know what to do" he finished in a hurry he never had been all that good at telling lies.

"Calm down what's going on?" The worry filling her "well I'm stuck over at north hill in Harrogate, and my car has broken down I can't find my wallet and nobody is picking up. I've been stranded for the last hour, I know you want to get home but could you come and get me". She sighed "yes of course I'll be half an hour or so, I'm leaving school now. Why are you at north hill anyway?" She finished. "I was meeting Paul for a drink and a catch up were at the inn gran had the wedding. But he left before me and then my car wouldn't start, Gran is not picking up, kate says she can't leave the dinner she's half way through cooking and the taxi wasnt available for another hour and a half on a Friday night. So I'm stuck sorry mum, I know it's not what you wanted to be doing" he finished apologetically. "No it's fine don't worry, all part of my job of being a mum, see you soon", "thank you".

She sighed grabbing her bag she so wanted to see kate, well she would have to wait a little longer, she didn't mind really she checked the clock if she left now she would avoid most of the traffic on the way back. She headed out of her office "I'm leaving a Little early today Beverly" she glanced at the empty desk, God knows where she was. She scribbled her a note and left through the front doors and headed to the jeep. She text Lawerence she knew he had rugby practice until 5 but kate may have to pick him up if she wasn't back. Oh another complication, well at least it was the weekend and after today she could lounge in her pjs all weekend if she wanted, a smile creeping across her face.. Or in bed with kate, she thought to herself.

"kate, Gran she is on her way, so we best get this place sorted" he smiled heading over to secure another load of Balloons.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is another update for you, i dedicate this to Lucy aka ( le-Soleil-et-la

-lune). Enjoy comments as aleays are greatly relieved :) x

"Hi mum I'm so sorry about this" he said apologetically, "it's ok" she smiled "I'm your mum it's my job to rescue you ever so often" she smirked. "Thank you I don't know what's wrong with me, would you mind going in and paying my bill I had a coffee whilst I waited I hope that's ok. I can't belive I left my wallet at home the one time I needed it" he grimaced. "I think we can forgive you this once, but let's be quick I want to get home" she smiled "to kate" his whispered behind his mothers back as she strolled up the path to the entrance. She spun her head round her golden locks swirling in the sun light, he couldn't remember ever seeing her like this... He thought for the word Alive. Yes she was alive and living no longer just surviving the day to day, she never would have minded picking him up but never quite this cheerfully he thought smirking.

He followed her to the bar where she paid the bill and swiftly turned to leave, as she felt a delicate hand upon the nape of her neck making her jump. Her eyes turned and immediately lightened at the sight before her. She took her in her slender legs in a beautiful dark blue dress with a premiscious neckline, the necklace caroline had bought her on holiday and a pair of modest heels. Her eyes finally making steady contact with her eyes, the sparkle emmited "what are you doing here?" She asked confused turning to William "am I being set up, I don't understand".

Caroline turned back to kate and felt her draw her closer "happy birthday beautiful, now set up isn't what we were going for, more a suprise She smirked at caroline curious frown.

Kate let her lips delicately cover her own and silence her girlfriends brain momentarily,"sorry was that ok?" Kate asked aware caroline was becoming more confident about them, but she knew how it was to first be public as they say.

"umm yes lovely" Caroline smiled catching a glance of her son in her pheiperhal vision "sorry William, I forgot you were there" she smiled shly. "No need to apologise you are the birthday girl after all. "Girl" she laughed "you charmer" she smirked "so what are we doing here?. "Dinner" kate smiled "well that's lovely but why couldn't I go home first and change" she looked herself up and down, as if that said it all. "Well I think you look gorgeous but..." Kate pulled a bag from beside the sofa " you can change if you want" she smiled. Caroline felt herself relax it was if everything was already organised "oh shit what about Lawerence" Caroline bumbled. Kate laughed "relax he's being dropped here in oh" she looked at her watch "15 minutes, so time for you to dress". Caroline gave a small kiss to kate and headed towards the ladies, "Caroline where are you.. going" Kate asked feigning confusion, Caroline looked at her seriously "to get changed" she held the bag up to demonstrate.

Kates smile could not hide her amusement "do you think I'd let you change in a toilet on your birthday, oh no.. We have a room" kate smirked dangling the key. "You got a room for me to get changed in?" She asked amused "well to get changed yes but we can stay the night if you would like" Her eyebrows highs "id rather use it for undressing" she whispered as she walked past her towards the stairs. Watching the flush appear upon Carolines face, as she flattened down her shirt and skirt in an attempt to appear more in control.

"Right this way" Kate called as Caroline followed as they reached the room, "you didn't have to go to all this trouble you know kate, although it's so lovely I've never really celebrated birthdays". She spoke as her shirt flew across the bedroom her skirt following suit, her semi naked frame bending over to rifle through the bag kate had provided.

Caroline felt Kate's eyes upon her "that's rather distracting you know" she joked hearing kate chuckle, Caroline wiggled her bum whilst digging through her clothes which got the desired effect. Bare hands sculpting over her body, Kates finger tips trailling over every inch, her minds focus slipping on anything on ther than that very moment.

Kates hands dipping round the front of her abdomen, and seductively slipping into her panties, she heard carolines shap intake of breathe. She stilled her hand "we haven't got time now, tonight I'm all yours" kate smirked turning Caroline to face her. "That so cruel" Caroline moaned "well maybe but you won't be complaining later" kate suggested she opened her bag and flashed the purple laced strap on in Carolines direction, alongside the black little number she would be wearing. Watching Carolines jaw literally drop "I know you don't always like suprises, I thought you'd enjoy it more If you knew exactly what I have planned for later" kate smirked.

Kate watched Carolines face a mixture of confusion, approval and sheer bloody arousal, Caroline trying to change the subject carried on searching through the bag. She was desperately trying to avoid the pool of wetness in her underwear which now was becoming more apparent. God she'd have enjoyed just being locked in this room for 24 hours straight with Kate, she starve for all she cared right this second. "Kate" her voice high pitched over compensating "there is nothing in her for me to wear tonight for dinner" Caroline stated flately. "Oh sorry Caroline, that's tomorrows bag" kate strutted over to the bathroom door and disappeared and then reappeared. In her hand she held a beautiful ivory dress with a low cut front which trailed to the floor, Caroline again lost for words "it's beautiful perfect, I love it". kate lowered it to the floor as Caroline stepped into it and kate gently did the zip up from behind, standing back "stunning" she whispered.

Caroline felt the heat return to her cheeks, as kate dissappeared and returned with some killer heels to match with delicate pearls embedded "now they are stunning" Caroline drooled.

"Well I thought you'd like them and well I knew you would look like sheer sex wearing them". Caroline slipped them on running a brush through her hair and reapplying her makeup checking her watch, "lawerence will be hear any second, shall we go down before I abandon my sons and just keep you prisoner up her" Caroline smirked.

Kate leant in close taking her lips more fiercely, sucking the air from the room as they merged themselves in one another mouths fully connected, tongues swirling until finally they drew apart. "Kate I love you" Caroline said breathlessly as she wiped a tear from her cheek "I love you too Caroline, don't cry... Your spoil your makeup" Kate smiled. "Ha ha thanks kate, ruin the moment" she smirked " it's just nobody has ever done anything so thoughtful" "it's just the beginning" kate smiled. Kate took her hand and lead the way down the stairs, they spoke as they made their way to the bar.

"Well it wasn't all my doing" kate said squeezing her arm, "did the boys help you?" Caroline asked "yes but actually this wasn't all my idea ...it was your mums too. Dinner and well everything so far was me because I wanted you to feel so special, to show you how much I love and adore you. But this... Next suprise is your mum, She wants to show you how much she loves you. That she's sorry for being a prize pillock as lawerence puts it. She wants you to know she is sorry and that she supports you, and me and wants us to be happy. Kate paused before opening the doors, as ballons and streamers flew across the room, a sea of face smiling at her singing happy birthday to her.

Celia stepped out of the dim light and stood in front of her daughter "please forgive me. I was so wrong I get it, I really do and all I want is for you to be happy. I can see kate does that, so please forgive a silly old cow for being such a ..." "bitch" Caroline offered.

Celia paused " well for want of a better word yes" celia smiled, "oh mum do you mean it?", Celia stepped forward "I do I really do .. I've never been so miserable since we haven't spoken. You are such a huge part of my life Caroline, can we please move forward.

I love you and I think kate is so good for you! she's lovley , The boys say your so different so happy, and I see it, I've spent lots of time with kate organizing this and she's wonderful, She truly loves you caroline. You deserve to be happy I won't stand in the way", Celia winked at Kate and smiled at her daughter " can we all move forward?" celia asked. " Oh Mum that's all I ever wanted" Caroline threw her arms around her mum hearing cheers from the boys and Gillian in the background.

They drew apart "right well who needs a drink, I do" Caroline laughed as she moved forward to greet Gillian and Beverely, and grill them on how they hadn't let slip All these secrets. Her hand firmly around Kate's waist squeezing gently as she smiled and chatted to them all, William handing her a glass of champagne.

"So Beverly I'll be docking your pay ducking off work early on a Friday, before the headmistress" she smirked at a bashful Beverely.

"Well call it payback for all the rearranging meetings Ive had to do since Kate started at school, and you like to be free on her free periods" she smirked.

Caroline could not help laugh "oh so you... Worked that one out then", she questioned, Beverly "doesn't take a genius, I think it's rather cute" Beverely said Grinning. Watching Carolines mortified face turn to a laughing kate, who was now acting out the whipped sign, causing a round of cackles coming from all in the vicinity. Who was she kidding she was and she was loving it, she laughed playfully batting Kate's arm "it's a secret" she whispered to a smiling kate.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the lovely feedback, I think this is closing to an end. Maybe a fe more chapters of the after party first, but anyway here is the next installment. Xx

Caroline couldn't belive how much fun she was having, she had never really celebrated her birthday she wasn't usually overly fond of parties but she was having a wonderful time.

Carolinie finally found herself alone with kate dinner had just finished, "that meal was delicious" Caroline smiled taking Kate's lips. "Your very flirty this evening caroline, birthdays suit you" kate laughed. Caroline smiled shyly "kate let's be serious, I think it's you that suits me not birthdays", Caroline wrapped her hands around Kate's waist.

"As much as I am enjoying this evening, my head has already skipped to the after party" she winked trying to hide her amusement as Gillian came towards them. "Hey love birds, thought you might want a drink" she handed over the flutes of sparkling " am I umm interrupting?" Gillian said looking rather amused. "No of course not" Kate offered, Gillian laughed "well Carolimes face tells me otherwise" a wide smile creeping across her face betraying her facade. "Well plenty of time for you two to get your fix of one another later, your mum has a suprise" Gillian finished.

"What? Do you know what it is?" caroline asked Kate, she watched kate try to feign ignorance "who me No!" Kate laughed. Celia called everyone back to the table "first of all I wanted to thank everyone for coming to celebrate my wonderful daughters birthday, and give me the chance to make things up to her. I know I have been a silly old fool and want everyone to know how wrong I was, so anyway here is the first birthday suprise". Celia pulled a large box from under her seat along with an envelope. She passed the box to her daughter "wow what is it!, it's heavy" Caroline asked now very curious as she began to un wrap it, until she reached the final layer ripping it off.

"Oh wow Mum it's beautiful" Caroline cried as she inspected it more closely. It was a beautiful wooden coffe table, "is it?" She looked at her mother. "Yes the very same" Celia finished Caroline had always eyed it as a child and had always dreamed of it in her lounge. But it had been rather battered and scruffy and had ended up in storage, her father and her had built it one summer. It had always meant a lot to her, her mum had had it restored, and now it looked like new with the beautiful detailing around the rim and the hollow curved legs. "Thank you Mum, I've always loved this so much, but id almost forgotten it", she hugged her mum then returning to sit snug next to kate. They all took in turns to give Caroline her presents, Gillian had bought her a beautiful green top she had seen her fawning over the last time they went shopping. As well as another Gillian indicated probably was saved for private dropping caroline and Kate a wink. Beverely had bought Caroline a gorgeous scarf covered in Giraffes her favorite animal, she was impressed she knew it most didn't. It didn't suprise her she was acutely aware Beverely knew a lot more about... Well everything than she lead you to believe. She thanked Beverely and no sooner had she done Celia offered up the envelope, Caroline looked around the table each had given her such lovely thoughtful presents. She felt rather emotional "come on Mum everyone will think Kate's turned you into a softy" lawerence called looking amused. Beverely smirked at Gillian who couldn't help laughing so hard she nearly snorted her drink at Caroline. She took the envelope and opened it car fully, inside was a weekend trip to London in a swanky hotel, all paid for with an open ticket for a show that weekend. "Oh Mum your spoiling me, it's wonderful" she showered it to kate, who couldn't contain her approval.

The night had been perfect a sufficent amount of wine an bubbly had left her feeling freer than she could last remember. She had danced with kate sod if anyone else was watching, she didn't care, she was so happy her bubble couldn't be popped. She had done some rather amusing dance with Gillian causing everyone to erupt into giggles before joining In. It was 11oclock and the tone becoming calmer, she watched as her mother and kate conversed they looked like the best of friends, which was lovely although unnerving.

Kate sat at the piano and Celia stood next to her with the mic, tapping it to gain everyone's attention "I know I'm not always the best mother, but I love you Caroline this is for you, happy birthday.

Kate struck a tune which sounded familiar as her mother began to sing .. As the music took over

Daughter I love you...

So Watch where you walk, where you stand

Lead yourself with an open hand

Believe that your worth more

Live like your meant to be adored.

(Chorus)

I tell you this  
>If I tumble<br>If I fall  
>If I'm not there to answer your call.<br>Remember that my love would move the starts above.  
>Daughter remember who you are.<p>

Know that your more beautiful  
>And need no- ones arms to feel secure.<br>So scream at the top of your lungs.  
>Or whisper the words if you want.<p>

(Chorus)

I tell you this

If I tumble

If I fall

If I'm not there to answer your call

Remember that my love would move the stars above.

Daughter Remember who you are.

Know your beautiful  
>Know your more than beautiful.<br>I tell you this...

If I tumble

if i fall

If im not there to answer your call

Remember that your love can move the stars above.

My daughter remember who you are

Because to me inside and out Your just perfect to me.

Celia finished gazing over to see Caroline the tears clouding her vision, she saw her mother stand up and raise a glass "To Caroline".

"To Caroline" the room chorused Celia slipping into her daughters arms "Mum that was beautiful, I though you said you wouldn't ever sing again in public" she smiled.

"For you Caroline I'd do anything I'm sorry I've hurt you, I love you". "I know you do Mum, I remember you used to sing that to me as a child when I was sad. I haven't heard it in such a long time" she smiled as her mother kissed her cheek "well kate did help me a lot keeping me in tune, she's amazing at the piano". "So you've been planning all this since when?" Caroline asked stunned " the day after we fell out. I wanted to do something nice for your birthday it's been a hard year, but also I wanted to prove to you how sorry I am. How much I love you I'm so happy we're friends again" Celia smiled as Kate joined them, "on team Celia I see" Caroline joked. kate put her hands in the air " I want you to be happy, and well she asked for my help. It would have been impolite not too, the boys told your mum about me playing so it all sort of clicked into place. Kate's smile was mirrored "best birthday ever" Caroline laughed. Celia headed off towards the bar "just for the record I'm always on your side. Never doubt it!" Kate whispered for only Carolines ears.

"God I love you so much, it scares me" Caroline admitted " you dont need to be scared I'm not going anywhere, except to bed very soon but I hope you will join me" a cheeky grin said it all.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys thank you all those who are reading and your lovely comments. I think there will only be a few more updates, not sure how many exactly yet. Anyway here is the next installment ... A pre introduction to the "After party" lol. Enjoy.. As always love to hear what you think :). Xx

Caroline had cut the cake with Gillian, who had all but shared the night caroline noting it only made it feel more special. She had had a wonderful time eating cake, drinking far too much and probably making a prat of herself, she sat on the seat rubbing her feet. She couldn't remember ever dancing so much, although as many had always joked her incredible sexy foot wear as kate called them had inevitably hindered her stamina.

Caroline leaned over rather clumsily to Kate who sat beside her " is it time for the after party yet?", She smiled sleepily running a seductive hand up the inside of kates thigh. It was met with a tight clasped grip, "Caroline unless you want me to come right here, opposite your mother I suggest you refrain because I can't". Kate turned to face Caroline, Caroline felt the wetness pool between her legs at the sheer intensity of Kate's glaze, fucking her with her eyes. Caroline couldn't help let out a girlish giggle at Kate's reproaching face, Caroline sat up a little straight leaning against the table.

"Mum I have had a wonderful night the best suprise ever, and even better I get you back. I love you and I hope you understand that I never do anything to hurt you, but sometimes you have to be selfish to have want you want more than anything".She glanced quickly at Kate turning back to see a smiling Celia "what!", Caroline slurred "nothing darling I just want you to be happy and I can see for the first time I think you are".

Caroline's eyes beamed her dazzling blue her tears only adding to the intensity of her piercing gaze upon her mother "I love you", "I love you too". "Do you mind if I head up its been a long day and Kate's very tired with the baby. Will you all be alright?" Celia laughed "Of course we will I shall start rounding up the boys now Robbie is driving Gillians lot and, me and Alan will take the boys back and stay at your tonight in the spare room". Caroline laughed "got it all sorted out then!" Celia smiled "where do you think you get it from. Now go and enjoy that suite, and no rush back tomorrow". Caroline kissed her mother and Alan and said her good byes to the boys, thanking them for all their help it truly had been a wonderful evening.

Kate had done the rounds with her hugging everyone, including Celia much to Carolines continued suprise at the change in behavior. Kate and Caroline had made it half way to the door, kate helping a bare foot Caroline honestly she couldn't remember ever having so much fun. "Gillian" Caroline shouted nearly tripping up the step and beginning to laugh uncontrollably as Gillian appeared from the toilets.

Gillian immediately began to laugh "anyone would say your drunk Dr Caroline Elliot" she chanted gloatingly, watching Carolines confused expression as she attempted to appear sober. "About time you let your hair down, happy birthday sis", Caroline pulled her close "happy birthday Gillian". Gillian smirked leaning into her ear "Caroline do you know the best bit about birthdays? Caroline thought for a second "presents" she answered enthusiastically pleased with herself. "Nope" Gillian grinned at Kate, pulling out of the hug, as Kate laughed back "see Kate knows" Gillian giggled, Caroline only looking more confused. Gillian leant forward "Birthday sex of course" she pretty much shouted to anyone in the near vicinity to hear. Watching the smile appear on Carolines pink face at the final comprehension "Arh yes, well there is that" Caroline smirked. Gillian laughed "well enjoy it, I find with every birthday it only gets better. Speaking of which i should gather the troops if I hope to get a shag anytime this side of midnight". They all erupted into fits of laughter, they kissed each other again, and began heading opposite ways down the corridor, only to hear Gillian as they reached the small stair case,. "Dont forget the present I gave you. It might come in handy" she winked and was dissapeared into the main hall again.

Kate had to refrain from giving into a very persistent horny Caroline, as they ended up stopping every few steps to kiss, touch, enjoy. Caroline already sedictively undoing the dress she wore "Caroline" kate exclaimed as she slipped the underwear from beneath her dress. She was shocked at Carolines new found confidence, but more perplexed at how she had achieved it with ease in her drunken state. Caroline as if reading her mind eyed her up and leant in close, her breathe tickling her lips as a moist tongue flicked out to meet them, breifly too briefly "where this is a will, there is a way" she whispered.

Kate's gaze fixed renewed lust and desire to unknown levels, she took Carolines hand and began practically sprinting down the landing. Caroline laughing uncontrollably attempting to keep upright "your right" kate laughed as they finally reached the door. It opened and shut as hands and mouths were released. Kate's mouth found Carolines neck drawing a line with her tonuge from her neck down to an exposed breast, releasing the zip fully and watching it fall to the ground. She licked her lips as she took in the birthday girl in her birthday suit, "Jesus your stunning" she sucked at the air trying to ground her mind. As the inventitable to come ran through her mind, it was too much as she watched Caroline leaning against the wall naked, eyes shut and Carolines wandering hand had made its way between her own legs. "Fuck me kate... Please" the words highly charged a plea Kate's undoing as she came hard. Carolines hands roaming her skin she felt Kate's strong hand meet hers, take over a gentle stroke was all it took as she too flexed against the wall as she rode out her orgasm.

Both stood collecting their composure eyes meeting, huge smiles exchanged at their need for each other the ability to cause such pleasure from such little contact Overwhelmed them. It Only made them more aroused at what the night might hold with the use of hands and mouths. Silent smiles and linked hands as they made it to the bed and found themselves wrapped so tightly together no light could penetrate Between. Caroline looked up stroking a hair from Kate's face "I've waited 47 years for you, for this birthday present" she kissed Kate's soft lips. "God I love you" Caroline said confidently lovingly "I love you too Caroline so much" a soft passionate kiss sealed the declaration.

Pulling apart eyes linked burning the tension rising once again "now Caroline pass me the purple gift bag Gillian gave you, I plan to make it the best birthday yet" She winked. Caroline did as kate asked waiting as Kate's handed her the two gifts, she unwrapped the first "omg she's halarious a sex check list, trust her I bet she's done them all" Caroline read down the list.

"I think we can match that if not out do it!" Kate smirked suggestively, caroline felt her body flush and ach alittle more vigorously Pulsating between her legs. Taking the second she unwrapped it revealing the second a "jumbo 3 function vibrator", Carolines mouth open wide. "She's having me on, look at the size of it that's well... Her lips dry as she saw Kate's expression. "A challenge" Kate suggested both laughing at the toy that was held between them. "Well yes, and I've never been known to turn down a challenge" Caroline laughed lips once again locked, humor gone replaced with sheer erotic need and analmiastic desire, as the toy lay between them forgotten for the moment.

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Hey thank you as always for the lovely comments I do love to read them. Here is another update, I'm thinking maybe one more after this... To warn those who aren't keen this may be a little bit raunchy, but nothing worse than any of my other chapters.

So anyway enjoy :) xx

Caroline felt the breathe escape her lungs as Kate's hands travelled down her chest to her abdomen, she felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't describe. Every time they were like this it felt like their first time, she couldn't shift the excitement at the image of where this would end up, she felt Kate's lips against her neck "I love you, I love you so much Caroline". Eyes met "God your magnificent" Kate's words einvorgrating she felt herself shift urget for further contact. She watched kate smile at her movement "eager to get started are we?" Kate asked playfully. She watched caroline role her eyes as her hand fluttered lower and stopped "well let's refer to the list shall we" she lifted herself up. Watching Caroline release the breathe she had been holding, her eyes rolling into the back her head at the disappointment "patience Caroline" she chuckled.

Kate picked up the cards 1"sex in the shower" .."well that's easy we've done that for sure" Caroline replied exasperated. "ok 2..being intimate in public" kate smirked, "yes we know I have no will power. That was proven on the beach on holiday and in the restraunt a few weeks ago. Now please kate!" Caroline winned trying to pull kate lower once again, kate shook her head and tutted. "Now now Caroline number 3 squirting" kate laughed, "yes very funny, but i seem to remember that was your speciality kate" Caroline groaned her hand absent minding winding lower between her legs.

Caroline stroked her self gently letting her eyes close at the sheer force of want, no need inside her right at this second. "Well that answers number 6 masturbation" Kate laughed, "Anyway we skipped number 5...Well we can't do that here, we will save that one" she spoke to herself unaware Caroline was no longer listening".

"Number 7 ..Double penetration" kate suggested reading the card, watching Carolines eyes widen "well I'm not bloody doing that, so... Well no just No!" She watched kate clench her abs as she rocked with laughter.

Kate finally relented "Ok fair enough so number 8 ...restraints" kate voiced watching Caroline laugh "we'll never say never", her eyes watching as kate ducked off the bed and retrieved the bag retrieving some silk ties. "Kate, you can't be serious here..." Kate smirked "yes here, you can't change your mind now" she tied Carolines arms to the headboard gently. Caroline once realizing what was happening pulled against them, "Kate I ...hey this isn't fair I want to touch you".

kate backed away from the bed, then as far as Caroline was concerned torturingly slowly began to remove her dress. Caroline could physically feel her pulse throbbing through her engorged clit, at her sudden restriction from continuing her agenda.

Caroline twitched and rolled attempting to free herself, only succeeding in making the silk tighten around her wrists. "Kate please" Caroline called her resolve non existent, she ached to touch to taste, "kate" she tried again watching a playful smile across her lovers face. Kate climbed onto the bed "I need to taste you kate, untie me please" Caroline begged "you want to taste me? well that would cover 9...which is the very appealing 69. Which for some god forsaken reason we are yet to try".Caroline went limp as she saw the look upon Kate's face, as if she would eat her up there and then. Kate wriggled up the bed and straddled Carolines face, she closed her eyes taking a deep breathe to compose herself. She could feel Carolines hot breathe gently caress her neither lips, she dipped lower caroline desperate to make contact wriggling beneath her helplessly.

"Kate please do it all ready, just sit in my face please I need to taste you. Let me taste you before I have a heart attack, "how likely is that" Kate sniggered. "You will find out in a minuite if you keep me in this state", kate steadied herself then lowered herself lower onto Caroline warm awaiting mouth. Her body immediately buckling as Caroline clasped her lips around her labia tugging gently, her nose rubbing gently against her moistness, her tongue finding her clit. "Arh Christ" Kate whispered buckling lower onto Caroline, as Carolines mouth did what it did so well, drive her to unknown heights of delirious pleasure.

Kate lowered herself Lower to meet Carolines glistening centre, she could see just how ready Caroline was using her advantage of free appendages. Kate gently parted her centre tracing a finger over the folds, bringing it to her lips to take in the exquisite taste. She felt Caroline shudder against her centre as kate continued to touch, teasing her centre with a probing finger, in reposnse feeling Carolines tongue delve deeper into her opening lapping at the sweet juices flowing, she saw Caroline widen her legs inviting Kate's touch.

Kate could feel her own release building which only added to her aggressive need to bring Caroline to the same result. Lowering her whole mouth over her centre sucking roughly, then licking so delicately as fingers exploring deeper depths slick with her juices. She felt Carolines actions become more sloppy as her hips bucked into her face, her nose wet with her essence as Kate lapped and licked nibbled more efficiently. She could feel Carolines rapid breathe, kate lifting her centre away from Carolines mouth teasing her Before lowering one final time berore a gentle almost calming orgasm washed over her Caroline following suit.

Kate pivoted on the bed taking Carolines lips, their legs entwined she felt caroline grind her centre roughly against her thigh. kate watched the magnificent sight of a highly aroused Caroline Elliot baring all, wholly vulnerable and in her control. Their lips locked in combat against each others wills, as Kate found her own centre pressed against Carolines maginifecntly tonned leg, the image of these legs strutting along the hallways. It only added to the wetness that pooled upon Carolines leg, as both roughly rubbed against one another desperate to greater the friction. Both in a state of torturous bliss unable to quite achieve the gratification they so desperately desired.

"Kate I cant, with these! please" Caroline pleaded watching Kate's understanding and compassion before being rejected. "Soon" was her only reply as kate slipped a hand between her leg and Carolines dripping centre. "I think we could manage 10 now" she kissed her harder reaching for the specifically placed toy. She removed herself enough to turn it on "toys" Kate grinned, watching to check Caroline consented. Caroline was past any Hesitation She was so ready to be filled by a hand, a tongue, a toy she no longer cared, she bucked her hips encouragingly. Kate finally taking the hint, the room soon filled with the light buzz as the toy finally flicked across her sensitive clit.

Carolines eyes tight shut obscenities filling the room as that all consuming feeling began to take over, Carolines chest heaving heavily, her breasts glistening slightly, as Kate guided it to take the path lower still. Caroline arching her back as cries of approval echoed around them, as the hard rigid toy filled her, slipping into her soaking centre her muscles overjoyed at its presence. Clamping hard around it as she began to grind her hips down harder onto it, her mind blank other than the confusion of why they had yet to have tried this. "Shit kate, I'm so close" she panted as Kate's lips sucked roughly over her errect nipple, her eyes flashing open to meet her beautiful kate and thone dark orbs consuming her as toy and hand worked in harmony.

Caroline could feel the build she could feel her slick centre clamping oh so relentlessly on the toy, as she cried her needs for kate to follow Her requests. One final flick of Kate's dexterous tongue in tune with the thrust of the hard toy, finally sent her over the edge, and she came hard panting her chest flecked with perspiration her cheeks crimson red.

Caroline lay still for a while letting her breathing recover as kate lay next to her leaving the toy in place for a second longer. Caroline finally fully concious "Kate Why have we not done that before...? " she smirked "all good things come to those who wait" Kate winked.

Pulling the bag onto the bed, watching Carolines bright blue eyes penetrate hers, Caroline smiled seductively as she reached for the list . A wide smile across her face as she read down the list "oh I see we have yet to tick all the boxes, now you know I hate to leave things unfinished miss McKenzie. Shall we make a start ...number 13 looks interesting" Caroline spoke playfully raising an eye brows. She couldn't help but laugh as Kate lay back on the bed shouting "the night is young and I am all yours for the taking you wicked temptress".

Caroline laughed "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me" she began to sing until Kate grabbed her crushing their lips together once again.

"Best birthday Ever!" Caroline whispered as her hands began to trace down the fine contours of Kate's body.


	28. Chapter 28

The finale update...

Caroline snuggled into Kate a little tighter as the morning light drifted in through the curtains, honestly they hadn't long gone to bed but as usual she was a creature of habit. Kate stirred as she snuggled in deeper enhaling her scent, the most magnificent flashback of the night before. The hours of pleasure until she begged and pleaded with kate to relinquish her body from her grasp, a wide smile spreading across her face at the memory. Kate shifted she always took a while to wake up, as she lay there she could feel caroline gently moving behind her tucking her leg between hers. A wicked smile becoming fixed to her own face as she turned to see a beautifully sleep eyed Caroline, she couldn't help but find her so sexy like this. No more defenses totally naked vulnerable and without the facade just Caroline, there was nothing more sexy in her mind. Caroline smirked "What?" She asked facing Kate, Kate's smile flickered more firmly across her face. "Nothing I was just thinking how wonderful and beautiful you are. No biggy" kate finished smiling " Arh that again, well I think you maybe slightly bias" Caroline smiled.

"You may be right Caroline but that doesn't necessarily mean my opinion is wrong now does it?" Kate quipped back turning to face her more fully. Kate pulled Caroline closer reveling in the feel as their bodies became closer, their lips millimeters apart eyes flickering from eyes to mouth and back again. Until finally Caroline closed the gap feeling her body melt at Kate's touch a small moan escaping her lips as they sunk into one another.

"kate?" Caroline whispered "I had something to ask you last night but it didn't quite seem the time, with all the" she paused thinking for the right phrase. "Heavy petting" Kate suggested grinning "yes that too but I meant the party" Caroline laughed. "I've been thinking about it for a while and I know it's all moving very fast, but it just seems like finally everything is fitting into place". kate smirked "yes indeed" she shuffled in closer to Caroline "this is big Kate", Carolines brow wrinkled at her struggle to express herself.

"Ok sorry go ahead" Caroline sat up a little "well Im totally in love with you, I can't imagine not waking up like this each morning. I'm head over heels the can't eat can't sleep kind of love like in the great novels Kate. How would you feel, I mean would you ..." She watched Kates intend gaze upon her now flushed cheeks. "Marry me" Caroline finished almost scared Kate would have a sensory overload, she waited eyes locked, then to her great pleasure a broad smile crossed Kate's lips. "Do you mean it Caroline?" She took a breathe taking in Carolines serious but loving expression followed by a nervous nod. "Yes.. I mean I'd love to.. Yes..yes..." Kate squealed.

Kate snuggled deeper into Caroline "I don't remember ever feeling this happy, wher have you been all my life Kate McKenzie" lips gently locking affirming their declaration. Kate drew back "Oh I have one condition though!" She smirked watching Carolines confusion, "which is" Caroline asked seriously.

"That you let me be there when you tell your mum. I know we're besties now but I can still imagine this could possibly be a little bit of a shock". Kate pulled a funny face at the thought, and at Carolines relieved expression both fell into to fits of laughter. Caroline stuck her tounuge out at kate "after last night Kate I'm hoping she will accept you, us and whatever makes me happy. Either way it won't stop me from marrying you and making you my beautiful wife".

Caroline rolled over her sleepy eyes reopening for the second time that morning, after a blissful morning of tender love expressing their pure euphoria. Kate wiggled next to her turning to her watch "Christ it's nearly 1" she chuckled. "Really? I haven't even turned my phone on I hope my mum and the boys are ok", "Caroline" kate spoke softly sweeping a stray hair from her face "they will be fine.

Regretfully its probably time to get up and head home" Caroline nodded pulling kate in closer as she attempted to leave the security of the double duvet,. "Are we going to tell them? Or shall we keep it to ourselves for a bit I understand if you want to..." Carolines finger met her lip. "I want to shout it from the rooftops I love you and I want everyone to know. No holding back for once I'm going to do what makes me happy and that is you, if that's ok with you?".

Caroline proudly took Kate's hand as they made their way down the stair case and to reception. Caroline found herself nibbling at Kate's neck as they waited for the bill for their room. All inhibitions gone she didn't care anymore the people who she loved accepted her and for the first time she felt a sense of freedom, to truly be her self.

No longer Dr Caroline Elliot the professional, a withdraw lonely woman going through life attempting to meet everyone else's needs but her own, and being utterly miserable . She was not her anymore, she was gone she was now soon to be Caroline Elliot- McKenzie. A new woman, confident yet vulnerable, professional but no longer withdrawn, accepting of herself and most importantly HAPPY.

Thank you to everyone who has read this especially of you have followed from The Beginning. I've loved reading all your reviews and I'm glad you have enjoyed reading as I have writing this. Ultimately Feeding my Last Tango in Halifax or more precisely Caroline and kate obsession. Charls x


End file.
